Renamon's New Tamer
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A new tamer has entered the Digimon world and he obtains an old digivice, and he also finds a small yellow fox.. There are very shocking twists and turns. Reviews please!
1. The New Tamer

Renamon's New Tamer

That day the clouds were very thick, so thick it felt more like the middle of the night than the middle of the day. A young boy was walking down the sidewalk. He had spiky red hair that looked like Cloud Strife's hairstyle, he also had a yellow shirt with a blue spiral on the back, his pants were yellow as well and he wore some purple sneakers. The boy's name was Ryan and he was watching all the other kids play with their Digimon. He saw his friends Takato with Guilmon, Henry with Terriermon, and Rika with Gatomon practicing at the park. He sighed and just sat down on the sidewalk and watched his friend's battle each other. He wished he could battle as well, but since he had no Digimon of his own he couldn't fight anyone. Then he saw Rika challenge Takato. Ryan always loved it when they went head to head.

Rika: 'I won't lose this time Takato!' Rita shouted confidently and she sent Gatomon into battle.

Takato: 'We'll see about that!' Replied Takato as he sent Guilmon into the battle.

Guilmon fired his Pyro Sphere at Gatomon, but she dodged and used Cat-Eye Hypnosis attack on Guilmon, he was stunned for a moment. Gatomon then tried to slam her head into Guilmon, but he dodged and then he slammed her in the face with his tail, sending her 15 ft. away. Then Takato used the digi modify Power Enhance card and it made Guilmon's power rise greatly, and then he fired his Pyro Sphere at Gatomon again, slamming her into a wall and defeating her. Guilmon helped Gatomon and they both high fived.

Gatomon: 'You got real lucky this time Guilmon! Next time I will win for sure!' Said Gatomon, Guilmon just laughed and went over to Takato's side. Takato shook hands with Rika.

Takato: 'You gave it your all, but we still won Rika!' Said Takato, Rika mearly nodded slightly and then she saw Ryan sitting down on the sidewalk and waved at him, Ryan smiled and waved back. Then he walked away towards his house. Takato followed him while Henry challenged Rika to a battle. When Takato caught up with Ryan.

Takato: 'Hey Ryan something up?' Asked Takato concerned for his friend's behavior. Ryan was about to respond but Guilmon had just caught up and bumped into Takato and Ryan. Then Ryan got up and walked away from the two.

Ryan was still walking when he saw something in one of the alleyways near his house he saw a small yellow fox kit laying in the alleyway all by itself. Ryan felt pretty bad for it and walked over to it and before he could do anything it growled at him. It backed away into the alleyway corner, Ryan mearly sat on his knees and offered his hand to the kit. It looked warily at Ryan's hand at first, but it hesitantley made it's way towards Ryan, then when it was close enough it sniffed his hand and it rubbed it's little head into his palm. Ryan smiled and picked the little fox up and cleaned off some of the dirt on it's coat. Then he let it down for a second after seeing something on the ground, he looked at the object and picked it up and dusted it off. It looked like one of the Digivice objects that all Digimon tamers had it was blue and white in color. Tamers used these to help their Digimon digivolve or use cards to power them up. He remembered that Takato had a red and white Digivice, Henry's was green and white, and Rika's was blue and black.

It looked like this Digivice was too old to work, and the other odd thing about it was that it had a strange symbol on the back of it. Ryan mearly shrugged and put it into his pocket and picked up the small fox. Then he continued his walk home. Once he was inside his apartment he set the fox down on his bed and went to the fridge to get 2 apples, one for himself and the other for the fox and he layed down on his bed and set one of the apples next to the fox. It ate the apple in less then two seconds and then it jumped into Ryan's lap and fell asleep. Ryan looked at the small fox and smiled and decided to get some shut-eye as well.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

Ryan had just woken up from a nice little dream that he had when he noticed 3 things. 1. He was alone. 2. He couldn't see the little fox. AND 3. WHAT THE HELL WAS TICKLING HIS FOOT!? Ryan looked over and saw the little fox trying to grab his foot playfully jumping at it. Ryan chuckled and picked the little fox up and it licked his face playfully. Ryan then took the Digivice out of his pocket and thought about how odd it was that he found it next to the little fox. He then set it down on the floor for a second to think. The little fox saw Ryan put it down, and thought the Digivice was a toy, so it jumped at it but then there was a bright light, the fox and the digivice then floated into the air, and Ryan covered his eyes. Then there were words on the Digivice.

_**"DIGIVOLUTION."**_ Then the little fox was consumed in a small blue light.

_**"Viximon digivolve to...Renamon."**_

Then the light dimmed and Ryan saw the little fox was replaced by a 5ft tall vixen. Her fur was the same color as the little fox's fur but hers was more defined. She had ice blue eyes with black eyeballs. She also had a huge puff of fur around her neck. The last thing he noticed was that she had a pair of odd looking gloves on both her hands. Both purple in color and both also had the yin yang symbol on them.

Ryan: 'What happened?' Asked Ryan, the vixen turned to him and looked deep into his eyes.

Vixen: 'I don't know, but I feel stronger.' Came the Vixen's reply, Ryan was shocked, he didn't know the vixen could talk, then he looked at the Digivice and then he looked at the vixen, and he noticed she had a hot body and...

**_Ryan(Thought)_**: **_Wait what? Uhh, don't think about it..._**

Ryan: So what should I call you? Ryan asked, the vixen smiled, but Ryan didn't notice.

Renamon: 'My name is Renamon.' Said Renamon, Ryan then thought about what she said.

_Ryan: (Thoughts) 'Renamon, that sounds like a Digimon name...wait that means...'_ Then Ryan looked at her. 'Your a Digimon, aren't you?' Asked Ryan, Renamon nodded.

Ryan: 'So does that mean, that I am your tamer?' Ryan asked again, Renamon nodded once more and Ryan smiled. Renamon smiled as well.

Ryan: 'That's amazing!" Said Ryan, jumping up. "Let's be the best we can be.' Said Ryan, Renamon nodded and they both went outside and saw Takato and Guilmon trying to take on both Rika and Henry at the same time. Then they ended the battle early as they saw Ryan and Renamon, Takato was smiling and so were Henry and Rika.

Takato: 'So you finally got a Digimon huh?' Said Takato Ryan nodded and smiled.

Ryan: 'Do you think we can join you?' Asked Ryan Takato more than happily agreed and Renamon stood next to Guilmon and they got ready to face Gatomon and Terriermon when Renamon looked at Guilmon.

Renamon: 'Don't slow us down.' Said Renamon, Guilmon just laughed and the battle started.

First Renamon ran at amazing speeds and slammed her foot down on Terrirmon's head, nearly knocking the little guy out but then he used his "Bunny Blast" to knock her back, but while she was in the air she summoned a bunch of ice needles and used her "Diamond Storm" attack and all the needles slammed Terrirmon into a wall, then he used his "Tornado" attack to try and defeat her, but Renamon used "Kohenkyou" to switch places with him then she ran at him again and slammed her foot into his back, then she attacked him as fast as he could punching in the back of his head, his back, and his legs. Then she axe-kicked him into the ground. Terrirmon had stars in his eyes and he couldn't get up, meaning he was defeated.

Guilmon was still fighting with Gatomon and he fired his Pyro Sphere at her, but she dodged and tried to slash at him with her claws, but Guilmon sidestepped and slammed her in the back with his tail, then he charged at her and his claws were glowing, then he used Rock Breaker to slash at Gatomon's back slasmming her into a wall and successfully knocking her out. This made Guilmon, and Renamon the winners.

Ryan: "Nice." Said Ryan.

Takato: "Awesome!" Shouted Takato.

Renamon and Guilmon returned to their Tamers' sides, Ryan and Renamon high fived. Takato was being squeezed to death in a huge hug by Guilmon. Terrirmon and Gatomon returned to their Tamers as well. Rika patted Gatomon on the head, and Henry hugged Terrirmon.

Henry: "You did your best buddy. Said Henry as he hugged Terrirmon." (DON"T WORRY HENRY IS NOT GAY IN THIS FIC! AHHH I"M BREAKING THE FORTH WALL LOL!)

Rika: "Hmph, we'll get'em next time Gatomon." Said Rika as she was petting Gatomon. Then Ryan and Renamon went back to Ryan's apartment, Rika, Takato, and Henry left with their Digimon to go home as well. Once inside the apartment, Ryan layed down on his bed, Renamon then layed on top of him, Ryan was blushing a lot and snuck under his blanket.

Ryan: "Uhhh Renamon, what are you doing?" Asked Ryan, Renamon didn't move a muscle.

Renamon: "I am protecting you, that is what a Digimon must do, protect their Tamers." Answered Renamon, Ryan was still blushing a lot and tried to move away a bit.

Ryan: "Yea but umm, they don't usually get this close Renamon. They usually just sleep beside their Tamer at night, so you can sleep right next to me." Said Ryan, Renamon nodded and laid down on the bed next to Ryan and Ryan layed the covers over himself and over Renamon and he tried to go to sleep, but Renamon was constantly staring at him, and Ryan was sweating a bit.

Ryan: "You know...you could try to get some sleep you know." Said Ryan, Renamon understood and she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Ryan smiled and put his arm around her and fell asleep too.


	2. Ryan's Surprise

Ryan's surprise

It was time for Ryan to get up unfortunatley, his alarm clock was going off again and he literally smashed it this time with a hammer he kept in his bed at all times in case he ever needed to defend himself. He yawn and he leaned his head up only for his lips to mesh with someone else's lips, Renamon's lips. Ryan fell back as soon as he saw what he did and he hid under the covers of his blanket. Renamon didn't seem at all affected by the kiss, infact all she was doing was staring at Ryan.

Ryan: I'm sorry Renamon, I didn't mean to do that I just uhhhh...

Renamon: Didn't mean to do what Ryan? Asked Renamon kinda confused as to why Ryan was acting so nervous all of a sudden. Ryan just let out a breath.

Ryan: Hey Renamon, do you know what a kiss is? Asked Ryan, Renamon just stared at him and shook her head. Ryan just kinda scratched his neck.

Ryan: A kiss is something a guy and a girl do when they really, REALLY like each other. You know what I mean. Asked Ryan, Renamon just scratched her ear.

Renamon: I like you Ryan. Said Renamon, Ryan scratched the back of his head nervously and looked her in the eyes.

Ryan: Umm, do you like me as more than a friend? Asked Ryan, Renamon nodded.

Renamon: Of course I do, you are my Tamer, we are obviously more than friends. Said Renamon, Ryan slapped his forehead, then he looked at his clock and saw that he was almost late for School, then he quickly got his shirt on and he ran outside trying to get to school on time, Renamon was hot on his tail as soon as he was out the door. He saw her running right beside him and he sighed. Then he stopped trying to catch his breathe. Renamon just stood there.

Ryan: Renamon, they don't let Digimon as tall as you into the school, you can't come with me. Said Ryan out of breath, Renamon didn't say anything, Ryan decided not to argue and he let Renamon come with him. He would talk to the teachers about it later. Ryan and Renamon had just reached the school when they heard the bell ring. Ryan groaned and just walked up the steps to the school and went inside, and of course Renamon was right behind him. They saw that there was no one in the hallways. So they went to Ryan's locker and he opened it. He picked up some of his books, Renamon took one of them so Ryan wouldn't have to carry them all. She looked at the cover and it had a strange cover with the Earth on it surround by people working on strange machines. Renamon looked into the book and easily flipped through all of the pages, studying every aspect.

Renamon: This book should be kept in nicer condition than this Ryan. Said Renamon, Ryan just laughed and they both walked to classroom B. Everyone turned to see Ryan and Renamon come in. The teacher turned around and groaned.

Teacher: Ryan, that Digimon is far to big to be in here, I'm afraid it will have to wait outside. Said the teacher, Ryan shook his head.

Ryan: No Renamon stays, she is my friend, she can come with me werever she wants. (Except in the shower.) Said Ryan, the teacher just sighed.

Teacher: Ryan, it's the rules. No Digimon over 3ft is allowed in the school. Now make it get out of here, it's disrupting the class. Said the teacher pointing at the door. Ryan just scoffed and he walked towards the door.

Ryan: Let's go Renamon. Oh and quit calling her "it", she is Renamon, and she is my friend! Shouted Ryan as he walked out the door, Renamon followed Ryan out the door. Then the teacher was pissed.

Teacher: RYAN IF YOU LEAVE THE SCHOOL PREMISIS, I AM FAILING YOU! Screamed the teacher, Ryan just laughed and stuck his middle finger up. The teacher kept screaming at Ryan to get back into the classroom but Ryan and Renamon got outside and left the school premisis.

After they had left the School, Ryan and Renamon went to the baseball field and they both just layed in the grass. Ryan sighed.

Ryan: Ahhh this is awesome! Shouted Ryan, Renamon wasn't paying attention because she was thinking about what Ryan said in the school.

_**Ryan: She is Renamon, and she is my friend! **_ Renamon was confused, she always that she was only meant to fight. She didn't think Digimon were meant to be friends. She then looked at Ryan.

Renamon: Did you really mean what you said back at the school? About me being your friend? Asked Renamon, Ryan looked at her confused.

Ryan: Of course I did, why would you think I didn't? Asked Ryan, completely confused by what Renamon meant, and Renamon just sighed.

Renamon: I always thought I was only supposed to fight, not to be friends, not to hang out, just to fight. Said Renamon, Ryan just thought that was stupid.

Ryan: Well you don't always have to fight, I mean...you can fight to have fun.. but most of the time I just want us both to relax, like we are right now. Said Ryan and he looked at Renamon and smiled. She just thought about that for a minute, then they heard someone behind them. Ryan turned around and saw Rika and Gatoman just looking at them.

Ryan: Hey Rika, what's up? Asked Ryan, before he could even get up however Gatomon tried to slash at Renamon, but she dodged and jumped back a couple of yards. Ryan jumped up off the ground and stood next to Renamon.

Ryan: WOAH!! Just what do you think your doing?! You get hit on the head or something? Shouted Ryan, Rika didn't even flinch and she ordered Gatomon to attack again, Ryan and Renamon ran for it. With Rika and Gatomon chasing after them.

Renamon: Something is not right with Rika! I don't think I have ever seen her like that! Said Renamon, Ryan nodded. Something didn't seem right about Rika. But he kept on running and then they reached a dead end near the park fence. Ryan knew Renamon could easily jump that, but he didn't think he could. So he looked back to see Rika and Gatomon closing in.

Ryan: Renamon, you gotta get outta here! They only want to fight you, head back to the apartment and wait for me there! Shouted Ryan, Renamon looked hesitant at first but after she saw Ryan smile at her assuringly, she literally flew over the fence and continued running towards the apartment, while Ryan stayed. Rika and Gatomon finally reached him and Rika looked furious.

Rika: You were supposed to fight me stupid! If your a tamer, you have to fight! That is what Digimon are for! Shouted Rika, Ryan just looked her in the eyes to see that she wasn't kidding, then he gritted his teath.

Ryan: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DIGIMON ARE NOT TOOLS FOR FIGHTING! THEY ARE LIVING CREATURES LIKE YOU AND ME! Screamed Ryan, Rika just looked away.

Rika: You don't know anything do you? Digimon can't be our friends, they are just weapons for battle. Said Rika, Ryan was shocked at Rika's behavior, then he looked at her closely and saw something missing, Rika's yellow scarf that she always wore was missing.

Ryan: Rika, what happened to your scarf? Asked Ryan suspiciously. Rika just looked down at the ground, she was crying.

Rika: A Digimon came and tried to kill me and Gatomon. Said Rika, Ryan just gasped.

Ryan: I'm sorry, but you don't need to take it out on me and Renamon. Said Ryan, Rika was crying so much she fell to the ground, Ryan walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Ryan: I'll take care of this rogue Digimon, I promise you that. Said Ryan, and he walked towards his apartment, leaving Rika there on the baseball field.

When he got to his apartment, he noticed that the doors were open. He went in as quietly as he could, then before he could do anything he was layed out by a foot to the face. Then the person who kicked him stepped out of the shadows revealing Renamon, when she saw Ryan on the floor, she gasped and scratched the back of her head nervously.

Renamon: Sorry Ryan, I didn't mean to hit you. Said Renamon apologetically. Ryan mearly shook his head wierdly.

Ryan: Don't...worry about...it, by the way, who's Ryan? Said Ryan groggily. Renamon laughed and offered her hand to Ryan to help him up, and he gladly took it. Then they went into his bedroom and Ryan layed down on the bed while Renamon just leaned her back onto a wall folding her arms. While he was trying to relax, Ryan told Renamon of what happened, she folded her arms.

Ryan: Do you know any Digimon who try to kill humans? Ryan asked Renamon, she shook her head, Ryan just sighed and looked at his Digivice again.

Ryan: Maybe we should have battled Rika, I mean she wanted to fight so bad. Said Ryan, Renamon smiled and chuckled to herself.

Ryan: H...Hey! what's so funny Renamon, I was serious. Said Ryan, Renamon just kept laughing, and she decided to get some sleep. Ryan just scratched the back of his head.

Ryan: Heh, women... Muttered Ryan, and he decided to get some sleep as well. Then he felt Renamon lay down next to him and they both fell asleep.


	3. Renamon VS Rogue Digimon

Renamon Vs Rogue Digimon

Ryan woke up earlier than usual that morning thinking about what Rika said.

_**Rika: Digimon are only tools for fighting, they can never be friends! **_Ryan looked at Renamon who was still sleeping. He softly pet her on the head so as not to wake her, he remembered how determined Rika was to make Gatomon and Renamon fight each other. He sighed and just stood up and stretched, letting some of his bones crack. He then walked outside and got a good breathe of fresh air, he saw a couple of kids battling each other with their digimon, Ryan just looked at his Digivice again. He just looked at it for a second before Renamon appeared right in front of him, causing Ryan to fall over.

Ryan: AHHHHHHH!! Renamon, don't just pop out of nowhere, that kinda creeps me out. Said Ryan, Renamon just looked at him seriously. And Ryan got serious, and he stood up.

Ryan: Something up? Asked Ryan, Renamon nodded and she told Ryan to follow her, Ryan nodded and they went into the city making their way to the market and they saw a couple of small wierd looking Digimon trying to hurt little kids and their Digimon. Ryan pulled out on of his special Digi-modify cards, the Plasma Sword. He looked at Renamon, she nodded and he sliced the card.

Ryan: Let's go Renamon, Digi-Modify!! Shouted Ryan, then Renamon's left arm was replaced by a light purple blade. Then she attacked one of the Digimon slicing it into 3 different peices, then the other one tried to slam her away, but she jumped up and slammed her foot straight down on the little Digimon, deleting it. Then the dat flowed into Renamon, and she absorbed their data, Ryan's Digivice started to buzz, he took a look at it and it said, "DATA ACCUMULATED."

Ryan: Data...Accumulated? Ryan thought about what that meant, and he turned to walk away until he heard something. Ryan: Hmm?...Renamon look out!! Shouted Ryan, Renamon looked around and saw a bird Digimon try to slash at her, but she ducked, but she still had a gash on her shoulder. She jumped up and slashed at it with her sword, it left a gash mark on the bird Digimon. It came around again and tried to grab Renamon. She slashed at it wounding it, but it still grabbed her and threw her to the ground and slammed her in the stomach with one of it's wings, then it flew up again. She tried to get up but it came down on her and tried to slash at her, but she kept moving on the ground moving left, right, left, and then right again. Then she stabs her sword into the Digimon's stomach, it howls but it still looks ready to kill Renamon, and then out of nowhere, Ryan jumps up and stabs the Digimon in the back with a sharp pole he found on the ground. The Digimon howled one last time, and then it dissapeared. And once again, the data flowed into Renamon, and Ryan's Digivice buzzed again. It said the same thing as last time. "DATA ACCUMULATED." Ryan dropped the pole and kneeled down cradling Renamon's head gently. She was hit hard, and Ryan was worried, and he picked her up bridal style, and he walked towards the apartment.

As soon as he gets inside, Ryan grabs the first aid kit that he always kept in the cubboard. He set Renamon down on the bed and started treating her wounds carefully. He put the kit down and took out some bandage wrap, and he wrapped it around Renamon's cut wounds. Then he put the first aid kit away.

Ryan pulled the covers over Renamon and pulled a chair up. He sat down and just looked at her sleeping there, wondering, praying that she was ok. Then unintentionally, he fell asleep.

_**With Takato and Guilmon...**_

Takato and Guilmon had run into the same rogue Digimon as Ryan and Renamon did. Takato and Guilmon didn't do much better and Guilmon was in bad shape and they decided to run away from the park, thankfully, Guilmon was strong and he didn't get hurt as bad as Renamon.

Takato: What were those Digimon? Asked Takato, Guilmon just shrugged, and while they were still running, they saw Rika, Henry, Gatomon, and Terrierrmon were surrounded by the Digimon. Takato and Guilmon came in to help them and in less than a minute all the rogue Digimon were destroyed. Takato and Guilmon went to check out the city, while Henry and Terrirmon went to check out the school. Rika and Gatomon decided to find Ryan and Renamon, usually they would love to see something like this, and Rika thought she needed to apologize to Ryan and Renamon.

She looked around the street alley and all of Ryan's usual hangouts and couldn't find him anywhere, then she remembered that she and Gatomon didn't check Ryan's apartment. So she called Gatomon to her and they both went off toward Ryan's apartment, they almost reached it after fighting a couple of rogue Digimon, but then they saw the news that there were rogue Digimon everywhere, they decided to continue towards Ryan's apartment. Then they saw the apartment, went inside and took a look around, it was a dump. But Ryan lived alone for a long time so that was to be expected. They checked half the whole apartment and didn't find anything, then they noticed the trail of bandages that led to the bedroom. They opened the door to see Renamon sleeping peacefully and Ryan sleeping on the chair next to the bed. Rika smiled and just sat down on the floor looking at Ryan and Renamon, she just then realized how much of a bond that the two had, and remembered what Ryan said yesterday, about Renamon being his friend. She looked towards Gatomon for a second and then she pat Gatomon on the head gently. Then she noticed Ryan stirring.

_**Ryan's POV**_

Ryan had just closed his eyes for a second, then he noticed that he was sore from sitting in the chair for so long, then he saw Renamon still sleeping. He frowned and turned around only to notice Rika and Gatomon sitting on the ground.

Ryan: Hey Rika, Gatomon. How you guys doing? Asked Ryan, Rika got up and so did Gatomon.

Rika: There is a huge invasion outside that you two are missing...oh and you look terrible. Said Rika, Ryan looked at himself and sighed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, after about 15 minutes, Ryan comes out and gets some fresh clothes on. He then sits down on the chair again, Rika is about to say something, but she and Gatomon decide to leave the two alone, so she and Gatomon walk out the door. Leaving Ryan and Renamon alone in the dark.


	4. Renamon VS Renamon?

RenamonVS Renamon?

Takato and Henry had finished clearing out the rest of the Rogue Digimon at the park, and so far, they only had one sector left that had Rogue Digimon in it. The Alley, the area where Ryan and Renamon lived. Takato and Guilmon decided to go to the Alley while Henry and Terrirmon went back to the city to see if it was still safe.

Takato and Guilmon had just exited the park sector when they saw Ryan and Renamon walking towards them, Takato smiled and waved at them.

Takato: Hey Ryan, is the Alley cleared of all the Rogue Digimon,? Shouted Takato, Ryan and Renamon just looked at them.. Takato: Umm, Ryan, are you feeling ok?

Then Renamon charged at Guilmon and slammed her foot into Guilmon's head, slamming him down to the ground. He tried to get up, but her fist slammed onto the top of his head, cracking the ground in the process.

Takato: GUILMON! Ryan, what the heck are you doing?! Tell Renamon to stop! Yelled Takato, he couldn't watch as Guilmon was pummled on the ground with hit after hit. Then Guilmon's eyes changed. And he fired a Pyro Sphere at Renamon, she dodged and slammed her foot into Guilmon's face, it sent Guilmon flying into a wall. Takato ran over to Guilmon and tried to help him up, but Renamon was coming towards them again, Takato then used all of his strength and heaved Guilmon over his shoulders, to Takato's surprise Guilmon was lighter than he looked. He then ran away as fast as he could with Guilmon, Renamon didn't even try to catch up, she was just waiting for Ryan.

Renamon: Shall I give chase? She asked, Ryan shook his head and crossed his arms.

Ryan: I have a good guess as to where they are going, we'll take the short way, now come. Said Ryan, Renamon said nothing and she followed him down the road.

_**Meanwhile...**_

After Rika and Gatomon had left Ryan's apartment, they went towards the park center to see if anything interesting was going on, then they saw Takato carrying Guilmon to the Alley. They followed them quietly as they entered Ryan's apartment, wondering what was going on and they went inside the apartment again.

Ryan was still watching Renamon sleep when he heard the door open, and he saw Takato holding Guilmon and Ryan was shocked. But before he could say anything Takato slammed his fist into Ryan's face knocking him to the ground. Ryan got up and rubbed his cheek.

Ryan: What the Hell was that for?! Shouted Ryan, then Takato tried to punch Ryan again, but Rika barged in and stopped Takato.

Rika: Takato, just what do you think your doing? Have you completely lost your mind?! Shouted Rika, Takato kept trying to get at Ryan.

Takato: He and Renamon tried to hurt Guilmon, they nearly killed him! Screamed Takato, as he tried to get at Ryan.

Ryan: What are you talking about, Renamon and I have been here since she got hurt at the city in a fight with a Rogue Digimon. She's right there. Said Ryan and he pointed towards the sleeping Renamon who was still bandaged up. Takato then just fell down on the floor.

Takato: But...if you were here, then who was at the Park? Asked Takato completely confused, Ryan thought about the situation for a moment.

Ryan: Are there any known Digimon that can take the shape of other Digimon and their Tamers? Asked Ryan, Takato, Rika, and Gatomon just shook their heads, Ryan sighed. He knew it was a long shot. Then before anyone could say anything, Renamon just shot up,

Renamon: RYAN! Shouted Renamon, Ryan ran over to her side and hugged her. She had to admit she was a little caught off guard by the hug. But she smiled and hugged back. After they were done, Ryan was almost tear-eyed.

Ryan: Thank goodness your ok, I thought I lost you for a second there. Said Ryan, Renamon just smiled and everyone just turned to Ryan. Ryan was blushing and had to admit that he didn't realize that he had really hugged Renamon. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ryan: Right umm...anyway, we need to find out where that other Renamon, and that other...uhh...Me is. And we'd better do it fast. Who knows what they are doing right now? Said Ryan, they all nodded and they all decided to go to the Park to find the other Ryan and Renamon. Ryan decided to carry Renamon because she was'nt 100 better yet. He let her onto his back and he was giving her a piggy back ride because he didn't want to hurt her by heaving her over his shoulder.

Renamon: I can walk you know. You don't have to carry me. Said Renamon, Ryan knew what she meant, but he was really worried for her safety.

Ryan: I know but you aren't completely well yet. I don't want to lose you. Said Ryan, Renamon smiled. She didn't think humans cared about their Digimon that way. Then they reached the Park and saw a couple of Digivices there.

Ryan: What the heck, some sort of battle must have happened. And the good guys lost. Said Ryan, the others nodded and they all took a look around the park. Then Renamon said she saw Henry and Terrirmon, but she also said she someone else. In the distance she saw Henry and Terrirmon facing, herself and Ryan?

Renamon: I think we found the other Ryan and Renamon. Said Renamon calmly, Ryan nodded and everyone ran towards Henry. Henry turned around, then he looked back at the other Ryan and Renamon.

Henry: Ryan? Renamon? What the...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Shouted Henry as Ryan set Renamon down gently and stood in front of Henry and he stared hard and long at...himself.

Ryan: Just who are you? And why do you look like us? Ryan 2: ... Ryan: Answer me! Shouted Ryan. The other Ryan just smirked. Then Renamon just looked at herself, feeling a cold sense coming over her.

Renamon: Just looking at her...is enough to scare me to death... Said Renamon, Ryan nodded. Renamon walked over to Ryan, and they stood side by side, Ryan against Ryan, and Renamon against Renamon.

Ryan: Renamon, please...don't fight. Your still not... Renamon: I need to fight, to help you. Ryan: Thanks Renamon. Said Ryan, and he got serious.

Ryan 2: Isn't this nice? In one way or another this feels like a family gone bad. You must be the ugly cousin. Said the other Ryan pointing at Ryan. Ryan just glared at the other Ryan.

Renamon 2: This will be interesting. Said the other Renamon, Renamon just gritted her teeth. The wind was blowing very soft and then the battle started.

First Renamon jumped up and formed at least a hundred blue diamonds around herself and then shout "DIAMOND STORM!" Firing the diamonds at Renamon2 . She jumped and in the blink of an eye destroyed all of the diamonds. She smirked and dissapeared behind Renamon and slammed her foot into Renamon's back. Renamon managed to avoid a major injury by moving at the last second. Ryan cringed and looked through his stack of cards. Not finding anything usefull he just turned back to the battle. Renamon had landed a kick on Renamon2, and then she punched and kicked at her as much as she could, desperately trying to take her down. Renamon2 just kept dodging as if the attacks were nothing, then she backhanded Renamon to the ground and she tried slam her leg into Renamon's head, but she moved and delivered an uppercut to Renamon2. She got up and started pounding Renamon with a series of jabs and kicks. Then she threw Renamon into a wall and a bunch of diamonds formed behind her, then they were absorbed into her fist, then Renamon2 cried out "Diamon Fist!" an was about to deliver the finishing blow. But then Ryan stepped in the way. Renamon saw Ryan get in the way.

Renamon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! RYAN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!! PLEASE!!

_**To be continued...in chapter 5...**_


	5. Arlinmon

Arlinmon

_**Last time on Renamon's new Tamer...**_

_**Renamon2 threw Renamon into a wall and is about to finish Renamon off, but then Ryan steps in the way.**_

_**Renamon: NOOOOOO!! RYAN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!! PLEASE!!**_

_**And now, the story continues.**_

Renamon kept yelling at Ryan to move out of the way, but he just stood there ready to face his demise Renamon was crying, and then Renamon2 smirked and she pulled back and slammed her Diamond Fist down on Ryan. A big dust explosion came out, and everyone took cover and wondered what had happened. They also wondered if Ryan was okay. But then when the dust settled, they saw Renamon2 flying and slam into the ground, but they couldn't see Renamon or Ryan. They saw that Ryan was gone and replaced by a male Renamon with red fur and blue markings around his body. _**(Check out my Pic, and you'll know what he looks like.)**_

This new Renamon then walked over to Renamon2, she pulled her arms back and created diamonds all around herself. Then shouted "DIAMOND STORM" and fired her diamonds at the new Renamon. They all just bounced off of him and then he formed red diamonds behind him, and then he shouted "BLOOD STORM" Then he fired his diamonds at Renamon2, slamming her into Ryan2. Then they got up.

Ryan2: This isn't over yet, we'll be back! Shouted Ryan2, then he and Renamon2 dissapeared.

??: Hmph...a weak opponent. Said the Renamon, Takato walked up to it and the Renamon turned and looked at him with cold eyes. Takato cringed a bit, but still he stood there.

Takato: Who are you? And where are our friends? Asked Takato, the Renamon just folded it's arms.

??: You still don't get it do you human? I am your friends. They bio-merge digivolved into me. My name, is Arlinmon. Takato and the others were to say in the very least, confused. Arlinmon just sighed put his hand on Takato's head and showed him what happened.

_**Ryan was standing there not moving a single muscle, Renamon2 was almost not even a couple of inches from him, but then Renamon ran up to Ryan and embraced him not wanting to lose him either. Then Ryan's digivice started beeping.**_

_**"**__**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**__**" **_

_**Ryan: Biomerge Digivolution!!**_

_**Renamon: Renamon Biomerge Digivolve too...Arlinmon!**_

_**Then Arlinmon just swatted Renamon2 away without even trying then the battle commenced...**_

Then Arlinmon let go of Takato's head, Takato was amazed at what had happened. Then he had thought of something.

Takato: So are you gonna stay that way? Asked Takato, everyone nodded at his question, Arlinmon shook his head.

Arlinmon: No, soon your friends will separate from me, and they will be themselves again. Said Arlinmon, the group let out that big breath that they had held in. Arlinmon chuckled for a sec and then he felt himself separate.

Arlinmon: See you all some other time... Said Arlinmon, then a bright light emmanated from him. Then when the light dimmed, Ryan and Renamon were still together embracing. Ryan opened his eyes noticing Renamon in front of him, he smiled and he saw the others looking at him and Renamon, Renamon perked her ears after hearing them snickering.

Renamon: Everyone...what is so funny? Asked Renamon, Ryan scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit, then he noticed a card on the ground. It was colored red and blue. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, making a mental note to check it out later.

Ryan: Where did those two imposters go anyway, weren't they right in front of us? Asked Ryan, Takato just sighed and he shrugged.

Takato: You don't remember aything? Asked Takato, Ryan and Renamon looked at each other, then at Takato.

Ryan and Renamon: Remember what? They both asked. Takato couldn't beleive it, they honestly couldn't remember what had just happened between themselves and their doubles? Takato decided to let them figure it out later. And he noticed that it was 12:00!

Takato: Woah! I better get home! Come on Guilmon! Shouted Takato, and he and Guilmon ran home.

Terrirmon: We should head back home now too, right Henry? Said Terrirmon, Henry nodded and waved to the others and left.

Rika: Let's go Gatomon. Said Rika, Gatomon nodded, and the two left. This left Renamon and Ryan alone at the park and they just looked at the moon.

Ryan: Maybe we could stay here a little while longer, and just keep looking at the moon and the stars? Suggested Ryan, Renamon smiled and nodded. They layed down on the grass and looked at the moon. Then Ryan looked at Renamon.

Ryan: Hey...Renamon? Said Ryan, Renamon looked at Ryan, and wondered what was up.

Ryan: Why did you run up to me when I was almost destroyed, you could've been killed. Said Ryan turning his head away, Renamon just looked away as well.

Renamon: Well why did you step in the way of that other Renamon, you could have just let it destroy me, you would've gone on with your life as it had been without me. Just like before. Said Renamon, Ryan just felt ashamed for a minute then he smiled.

Ryan: But hey, we are still alive right? At least we didn't get killed. Said Ryan, Renamon nodded, they stayed there for a couple more minutes then Ryan noticed that Renamon was sleeping and cuddling up next to him. He smiled and he went sleep right next to her on the grass as well.


	6. A twisted Battle, with a twisted ending

A twisted battle...

Takato and Guilmon had just gotten back home when they saw Rika and Gatomon coming from the school. He smiled and waved, she saw him and she waved as well. Then Takato ran up to Rika and held something behind his back, Rika was very interested in what it was.

Rika: Ok, I'll bite, what are you holding goggle-boy? Said Rika, Takato just smiled and showed her, she gasped at what she saw. It was her scarf that the Rogue Digimon had taken from her the night she was attacked. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her neck then she hugged Takato, he blushed and gave Guilmon a thumbs-up. Then she let go of him.

Rika: How in the world did you find and repair this? Asked Rika, Takato just looked at the sky and smiled.

Takato: I only fixed it, Ryan and Renamon are the ones who found it, thank them. Said Takato, Rika just let a tear escape her eye, and she looked towards Ryan's house, she decided she would pay Ryan a visit later after she and Gatomon got some sleep. So she went back inside her house.

Meanwhile at the park, Henry and Terrirmon were taking a break on one of the benches at the park and he looked at the sky and thought a lot about what had happened, then he decided to get up. He thought about the Ryan and Renamon doubles and how they nearly creamed the real Ryan and Renamon. Then what does he see but Ryan and Renamon lying on the ground sleeping, and did he mention that Ryan was grabbing Renamon's...

Henry: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! OH MY GOD!! THIS IS SO FREAKING RICH!! HAHAHAHAAHHAHA!! Henry held his gut in as he and Terrirmon fell over laughing, Renamon's ears perked up a bit and she noticed Henry and Terrirmon laughing.

Renamon: What's so funny guys? Asked Renamon, Henry and Terrirmon shot straight up after she asked that question.

Terrirmon: Nothing! We didn't just see you and Ryan cuddling.

Henry: (TERRIRMON!!)! Shouted Henry as quietly as he could and he covered Terrirmon's mouth. Renamon just tilted her head questioningly. Then she looked at Ryan and just stood up. Then she nudged Ryan a little to try and wake him up, he just moved a little.

Ryan: No...I don't want to eat it...you can't make me... Mumbled Ryan, Renamon just laughed to herself. Then she heaved Ryan over her head, then she carried him home. Henry and Terrirmon were still just standing there, frozen in place. Thinking about what that vixen could have done to them, they just breathed a sigh of releif and ran back towards their house as fast as they could.

_**At Ryan's apartment...**_

Renamon was busy looking through all of Ryan's own books, looking through each one interstingly. She just kept reading unaware that Ryan was stirring. When Ryan had completely woken up, the first thing he noticed was Renamon digging through his...uh oh...

Renamon: "The guide to getting a date with Women."? Interesting, hmm let's see here. "The first thing a girl should do, is let the man know that she is hitting on him before making her move to try and get with the man." Okay, so I have to hit Ryan. Renamon then walked over to the now awake Ryan and clonked him on the head with her fist. Ryan felt surprised, dizzy, and very, very mad. Mad that his own Digimon just clonked him on the head. Then he started rubbing his head.

Ryan: Oww! The heck was that for?! Jeez... Said Ryan as he rubbed his head, Renamon then pulled back for another punch when Ryan just shot out of bed. She missed and her arm nearly went through the whole bed.

Ryan: Renamon!! Stop!! What the heck are you doing?! Shouted Ryan as he kept dodging punch after punch. One nearly slammed into his head.

Renamon: I...am just...following...the book. Said Renamon in between breaths as she kept trying to hit Ryan. Ryan then hid behind a wall that he was hoping Renamon couldn't find.

Ryan: "Hitting on someone"! Is just a figure of speach!! They don't mean to literally hit on someone! Shouted Ryan, then Renamon stopped. Ryan breathed a sigh of releif. And he walked towards her. She then took out the book that she was reading before she started hitting Ryan, Ryan gasped and took the book from her quickly. Renamons was...in the very leas shocked at Ryan's behavior.

Renamon: Ryan...what's wrong? Asked Renamon, Ryan was sweating like crazy and he hid the book behind his back.

Ryan: NOPE NOTHING"S WRONG HAHA!! WHAT MADE YOU THINK SOMETHING WAS WRONG?! Shouted Ryan, Renamon just folded her arms and looked carefully at Ryan. Then she just shook her head and walked away. Ryan let out that huge breath that he had been holding in the whole time and was about to walk away when he heard Renamon take the book laughing as Ryan chased her all around the apartment desperatley trying get the book away from Renamon. Then he jumped at her and he slammed into her, and they both landed on the bed and Ryan took the book from her hands and he sat up in triumph. He finally realized what kinda position they were in and he literally jumped off the bed blushing. Renamon was still confused at Ryan's behavior, but then her thinking was cut short when a giant fireball blasted a giant whole into Ryan's house, knocking Ryan back. Renamon stood her ground and saw Guilmon and Takato near the whole just smirking at them. Ryan saw them and just stood there confused. Then he thought about the copies of himself and Renamon, yea thats it! These guys had to be copies of Takato and Guilmon.

Ryan: Renamon! We had better get out of here, we don't stand a chance in close quarters like this! Shouted Ryan, Renamon nodded and the two took off towards Rika's house.

Meanwhile at Rika's house, Rika had just woken up and started her walk towards Ryan's house to thank him for finding her scarf. Then she saw a very unusual site. Ryan and Renamon running away from Guilmon and COMING IN HER DIRECTION?!

Rika: WHAT THE...?? But before Rika could finish Ryan grabbed her arm and Renamon grabbed Gatomon and continued running.

Ryan: TALK LATER RUN NOW!! Shouted Ryan as he let Rika go and she and Gatomon kept running as fast as they could to get away from Guilmon and Takato. Once they reached the city, Ryan decided it would be best if they tried to hide in one of the buildings, then while Takato and Guilmon would be looking in a different building, Ryan, Renamon, Rika, and Gatomon could make a run for it, after all Takato and Guilmon couldn't possibly find them in a building overcrowded with people. Ryan and Renamon ran into a toy store while Rika and Gatomon ran into a Post Office. Takato and Guilmon had just gotten to where the others had been standing and Takato ordered Guilmon to search every builing for Ryan, Renamon, Rika, and Gatomon.

Guilmon had just ran into the toy store and looked around for Ryan and Renamon. The funny thing is, he was right in front of them. Ryan and Renamon put some costumes on from one of the wooden dummies you find around some of the clothing stores and they just stood there in their character's poses. Thankfully, this Guilmon was as naive as the original. After he was gone, Ryan and Renamon ran as fast as they could out of the store and out of the city. Ryan used his digivice to send Rika a message.

_**Message to Rika: MEET ME AT THE PARK SECTOR AS SOON AS YOU GET THE CHANCE.**_

Meanwhile, Rika and Gatomon had just left the city and headed home to wait for Ryan and Renamon when her digivice started beeping. She looked at it and read the message. She looked at Gatomon, and she nodded. So they both took off towards the Park. When they got there, they could swear they saw something coming at them from a distance. Rika took out some binoculars that just appeared out of thin air, and she got a closer look at what was coming. She saw a certain yellow vixen carrying another certain 15 year old boy. She laughed when she realized what she was seeing. But her laughter was short lived as she saw Guilmon coming after them. She told Gatomon to get ready as soon as Guilmon reached them. Then as soon as Ryan and Renamon had gotten behind them, Rika and Gatomon used the their digi-modify card, Molten Cannon. Then a giant cannon was mounted on Gatomon's left arm, then as soon as Guilmon was in range, she fired a huge magma ball at him. He sees it coming and smirks, then he fires another huge fireball at the magma ball. The two giant fireballs just dissipated.

As soon as the smoke from the blasts dissapeared, Ryan and Renamon were standing right next to Rika and Gatomon.

Ryan: "Alright!"

Rika: "Let's do it!"

Ryan and Rika then held out 2 different blue cards, these cards were digivolve cards that would allow Gatomon and Renamon to digivolve.

_**Ryan and Rika: "DIGIVOLUTION!!"**_ Shouted Ryan and Rika. Then they sliced the cards on their digivices, then Renamon and Gatomon were envoloped in a white light.

_**Renamon: "Renamon digivolve toooo...Kyubimon!"**_

_**Gatomon: "Gatomon digivolve toooo...Nefertimon!"**_

After the light dissipated, Renamon and Gatomon were now gone replaced by a large fox with ninetails that had blue fire on them, and another digimon that looked like a Sphinx with wings. Then the two charged at Guilmon and Kyubimon slammed her tails into him. Guilmon took the hit and grabbed her tails, then he started swinging her around and around. Then he slammed her onto the ground. Nefertimon intervened and slash at Guilmon's stomach, he was knocked back a bit by the attack but then he fired another fireball at Nefertimon. She was hit hard and sent back a ways, but she got up and summoned a large stone from her back then she shouted the name of her attack. **"ROSETTA STONE!!" **And then the stone fired at Guilmon, he was knocked back a bit by the attack, but he wouldn't stay down and he charged at Nefertimon. Before he could get to her Kyubimon was rolling at him using one of her special moves. Then while Kyubimon was rolling her body was set ablaze by her power and she shouted out the name of her attack as well. **"DRAGON WHEEL!!" **Then she slammed into Guilmon, sending her straight into one of the buildings. When the dust cleared, Guilmon looked like he was ready to fall, but then his eyes turned black and then he started glowing.

Guilmon: "Haha...I am going to destroy you all and this city, I will not let you get in the way of my master's plans! NOW DIE!!" Shouted Guilmon, then the glowing increased and he was about to explode. Ryan ran at him and tried to make him stop by hitting him. Kyubimon then de-digivolved into Renamon and she tried to think of a way to stop him. Then Renamon had an idea, it was risky though. She went over to Guilmon and lifted him up, then she told Nefertimon to fly as high as she could and then throw Renamon and Guilmon as far away from the city as she could. She whispered this so Ryan and Rika wouldn't here, Nefertimon was hesitant at first. But when she saw that she had no choice, she carried Renamon high into the sky, Ryan looked on in horror as the flew higher.

Ryan: "RENAMON!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ryan cried as he had tears in his eyes. Renamon looked back down sadly.

Renamon: "This is...the only way Ryan! I must do this!" Shouted Renamon, Ryan just shook his head and ran into one of the buildings with Rika close behind him, then they ran up the stairs of the building as fast as they could. Ryan wouldn't let Renamon go through with this. When he got to the top, he saw that he might be able to jump onto Nefertimon from there. But before he could, Rika ran up to him and held him back.

Ryan: "UGH!! LET ME GO DAMMITT!!" Shouted Ryan, Rika didn't stop, she held on tighter as Ryan tried to break free. He watched on as Renamon gt higher and higher, then he couldn't take it anymore and he shoved Rika to the ground and ran towards the edge of the building. And held out his hand.

Ryan: RENAMON!! PLEASE DON"T DO IT!! I BEG YOU!!" Shouted Ryan, Renamon looked back down towards Ryan one last time. And she smiled.

Renamon: "Ryan, I will never forget what you have done for me, and all of the times we had together. Goodbye..." Said Renamon, then Nefertimon threw her high into the sky with Guilmon. Guilmon was trying to get away from Renamon, slashing and tearing at her. This made a lot of blood come out of Renamon, but she didn't care. Because now she knew that Ryan would be safe, and she closed her eyes.

Guilmon: "NO, NO, NO, MALOMYOTISMON!!" Shouted Guilmon as he exloded.

Ryan: "RENAMON!!"

Then there was silence, Ryan was just standing there, eyes open like headlights, and crying. Crying as he saw his Digimon destroyed right in front of him. But then there was something floating down towards him, it was one of Renamon's purple gloves, it was torn and battered. Ryan gently cradled it into his arms, and he walked down towards the streets below. Not uttering a single word to Rika. Rika was sad about what happened as well, she couldn't beleive Renamon was really gone, then she followed Ryan, down towards the streets, remaining completely silent.

As soon as they had reached the streets, Nefertimon offered them both a ride. Rika accepted, but Ryan didn't even look at her, as he slowly made his way towards his apartment in silence. Nefertimon looked down towards the ground, thinking that this was all her fault. Rika stroked the back of her neck reasurringly, letting her know she did what she had to do. Then the two flew off for their house, leaving Ryan all alone.

Alone...how else could he feel, he had just lost his Digimon, his friend, his...everything. Ryan couldn't begin to think how this could have happened, all he knew was, that is had happened. Ryan held the glove close to him, the only thing left of Renamon was that glove, nothing more. He stopped walking and he just keeled over and started crying, he looked at the glove as he cried and just held it even closer. He couldn't control himself. Then when he figured that he was done crying, he stood up and looked at the glove one more time, then he put the glove on his arm. It felt...cold, then with empty eyes, he continued walking home.


	7. ITS NOT OVER YET!

IT"S NOT OVER YET!!

_**Faithfull viewers...(IF I HAVE ANY!) Let me just say that this story is nowhere near over yet! I am still hooked onto this story, I just need you all to give me time to make more chapters that will obviously take a while...UNTIL THEN...CONTINUE READING!!**_


	8. The battle of Copies

**The Battle of copies**

Ryan had returned home after the incident involving the death of his Digimon, he still had tears in his eyes when he got inside of his apartment. He looked around, noticing the mess that he and Renamon had made when he chased her around earlier for reading one of his Dating Books. He looked down at the ground and thought about how little that had meant to him now. He sat down on his bed, looking at the Digivice that he had kept with him for all that time. Then he threw it at the wall, it didn't break, but it hit the ground hard. Then Ryan just layed there, trying not to think about it. Then he fell asleep.

_**6 months Later...**_

Ryan was just sitting down on the top of a giant building, looking at the purple glove on his left arm that had once belonged to his Digimon. He couldn't feel anything anymore, no pain, no misery, no...love. He felt as if his heart had been split in 2. He thought about what had happened a couple of months ago, when Renamon died. He choked when he thought about that, when she sacrificed herself to save him and the whole city. Ryan was a completely different person now, he no longer wore his yellow shirt or pants. Instead now he wore a black trenchcoat that had the left sleeve ripped off so he could wear Renamon's glove. The trenchcoat had a black shirt underneath, with matching black pants. He still wore his purple shoes though. Also Ryan's hair, although still very spiky, had grown out even more, his hair now reached his lower back. Ryan couldn't care less about what he looked like anymore. He sighed and walked down the large staircase of the building and was walking home, when all of a sudden he heard a scream in one of the alleys. He walked slowly towards one of the alleys and saw a young woman with brown hair, a yellow shirt and skirt, being attacked by two large men. Ryan walked towards them and the two guys noticed Ryan, the woman saw Ryan as well and was a bit afraid of this man coming at them.

Ryan: "What are you doing?" Asked Ryan in an emotionless voice, the two men just laughed for a sec and looked at Ryan in a funny way.

Man #1: "You should mind your own business buddy." Said the first man, the second man nodded his head and walked towards Ryan with a knife, Ryan looked like he didn't care. Then the man looked at the purple glove on Ryan's left arm.

Man #2: "After I kill you, I'll take your trenchcoat and that nice glove of yours." Said the man. Ryan then growled and used his energy to create a large sword in his hand. Then he swung it at the man, who was too close to get away from it. The man's head was chopped off easily. Then Ryan ran at the other one and kicked him in the face, then Ryan slammed his sword down onto the man, slicing him in half, after he had killed them both, Ryan was covered with blood, but the only thing he cleaned was Renamon's glove. The sword then dissapeared from Ryan's hand and he walked away without seeing if the woman was alright. She ran towards him and smiled.

Woman: "Th...Thank you sir." Said the woman, Ryan didn't even look back at her and he kept on walking. The woman was dissapointed that he didn't answer her, but she figured he had something he needed to do. So she walked towards her house, still thinking about the young man who had saved her life.

Ryan didn't care that he killed two men in cold blood, in fact. He didn't care about anything anymore. So he kept on walking home thinking about the one thing that had mattered to him for so long. Renamon...

After Ryan reached his apartment, he took a quick shower, then he walked into his bedroom and he noticed that there was a note on his desk. He walked over to the desk and picked up the note and he saw that it was from Takato, and Henry. So he decided to read it.

_**Letter: "Dear Ryan, we hope you are doing well, we haven't heard from you in so long. We hope to see you soon, Rika is having her birthday party at the Arcade and we were really hoping you would be able to come. P.S. Rika needs to talk to you about something.. Signed: Takato and Henry.**_

Ryan decided to go, he hadn't seen his friends in so long. He decided that he might feel better if he saw them again. Rika's birthday was only 4 days away. So he decided to make something for her. He spent all night working on a digi-modify card called. "Judgement." This card would allow a Digimon to summon a light of energy from the sky and have it rain down on their opponents. This card was special since it is the only one of it's kind and Ryan put it in a special case so that he wouldn't lose it. Then Ryan decided to get some sleep. Before he could fall asleep however he heard a knock on his door. Ryan walked over to the door and opened it, only to see the woman he had saved earlier, she looked really nervous but Ryan didn't care.

Woman: "Hi! Umm...I just wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier, and not to be rude or anything, but I followed you here. So please don't get mad." Said the woman nervously. Ryan nodded and almost shut his door when the woman looked him in the eyse.

Woman: "Wait! What is your name?" Asked the woman, Ryan didn't respond and he just shut his door, leaving the woman out there, confused as to why he wouldn't talk to her.

Woman: "Okay then, I'll see you around sometime! By the way, my name is Rena! Bye!" Said Rena, and she ran towards her house. Ryan was still inside when he heard her name. He didn't want to get involved with anyone anymore. He feared that if he did, not only would he be betraying Renamon's memory, he thought he wouldn't be able to protect them from anything. Ryan sat down on his bed and looked at a picture on the wall that showed him, Renamon, and all of his friends on it. A tear crept down Ryan's cheek as he looked at the picture. Then he decided to get some sleep.

_**Ryan's Dream...**_

Ryan was walking down an endless highway that was littered with bodies and blood, Ryan paid no attention to them as he saw Renamon floating in the sky again. Ryan had tears in his eyes and he ran towards her as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to Renamon. Renamon smiled at Ryan and then she exploded. Ryan covered his eyes from the light as she was destroyed. Then Ryan cried out Renamon's name, hoping she was still alive. But when he walked over to where she had been destroyed, all he saw was her glove on the ground...again...

_**End of the Dream...**_

Ryan's eyes shot open, as he almost jumped out of bed. He noticed it was just a dream. Then his phone started ringing. Ryan checked the caller ID and it said. "Takato." Ryan decided not to pick up the phone, and it kept ringing for a few more seconds before there was a beep. Then Takato's voice came on.

_**Takato: "Hey Ryan! If your there, listen to this! There was a rumor of some fox running through the construction site! I just thought I should let you know. I hope your doing well, bye!"**_ Then the room was silent, Ryan was shocked and thought for a minute.

Ryan (Thoughts.): "A fox...hmm, I guess I can go check it out." Thought Ryan, he put his trenchcoat on, and he attached Renamon's glove to his left arm. Then he started walking towards the construction site. Ryan looked around at the city noticing that a lot of people were giving him glares and some people threw stuff at him. Ryan wondered what their problem was, but he decided to just keep walking.

Ryan had finally reached the construction site, and he saw no traces of a fox being there. He was about to leave, when something shouted. _**"Diamond Storm!"**_ Ryan turned around and noticed a Renamon firing diamonds at him, he was shocked but he moved out of the way. He was about to say something when he noticed someone coming out of the shadows. It was the Ryan copy. Ryan looked at his copy and then at his copy's Renamon. Ryan looked down at the ground, then he brought his sword out.

Ryan: I will not have you defile Renamon's memory!" Shouted Ryan, the clone Ryan mearly chuckled for a moment, then he looked at Ryan with hate filled eyes.

Ryan2: "It's the least I can do, since you stole my life from me!!" Shouted the clone. Ryan was in the very least, confused.

Ryan: "What are you talking about?" Asked Ryan, Ryan2 walked towards him and then he walked back towards Renamon.

Ryan2: "You really want me to tell you this story? Well fine! It all began 7 years ago, remember when they told you that you were kidnapped from your parents' home? You were NOT the one that was kidnapped, I WAS! Then, when nobody noticed they replaced me, with you! YOU ARE THE COPY!!" Shouted Ryan2, Ryan fell to his knees after he heard this. Was he really...a copy? Nothing but Ryan2's shadow.

Ryan: "You...your lying!" Shouted Ryan, as he charged at Ryan2, Ryan2 generated a blade in his hand and both of their swords clashed together.

Ryan2: "Am I now? How would you know, YOU STOLE MY LIFE FROM ME!!" Shouted Ryan2 as he slammed Ryan into a wall with a strong kick. Then he walked over to Ryan and was about to finish the job, but then a fireball came at Ryan2, he jumped away from it, and saw Takato, and Guilmon coming at him.

Ryan2: "Hmph! We will continue this later!" Shouted Ryan2 as he ran off with Renamon2. Takato and Guilmon ran over towards Ryan.

Takato: Ryan! Hang on..." Said Takato, as Ryan felt darkness take him...


	9. The Truth is Hard

The Truth is Hard

Takato was just pacing around at the moment while Guilmon was sleeping. It had been at least 3 hours since he and Guilmon had gotten Ryan to the hospital to treat him. The doctor stated that it wasn't any physical, but Ryan's mental state was out of control, the doctor stated that if Ryan couldn't confront what was causing him so much confusion. He might never wake up again. Takato was really worried, and it was only 2 more days until Rika's birthday, he couldn't bear to tell Rika that Ryan was in some self induced coma. Meanwhile, Ryan was just laying there on that hospital bed, dreaming of so many things at once. Dreaming of what Ryan2 had said, and when he had fought him the first time. But during that, he was dreaming of so many other things at once.

_**In Ryan's Dream...**_

_**Guilt...**_

Ryan was in a jail cell just sitting there, then he noticed two beings approach him. One of them, was Ryan2, the other one Ryan couldn't see very well. Then Ryan2 just laughed.

Ryan2: "Look at you, you can't protect anyone. Let alone yourself. Your a failure. You let her die! You just sat there and watched her die!" Shouted Ryan2, Ryan just shook his head, then the other person walked out of the shadows, revealing Renamon. She had tears in her eyes.

Renamon: "Ryan...how come you couldn't help me? Why didn't you save me? Why did you fail?" Asked Renamon, Ryan covered his ears and fell on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore.

Ryan: "I...I didn't...Agh!! WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME!!" Screamed Ryan, then there was nothing but darkness.

_**Rage...**_

Then Ryan was walking in a volcano just looking around. Then he noticed there two people there. There was Nefertimon, and Ryan2 again. Nefertimon walked towards him.

Nefertimon: "I killed Renamon, it was enjoyable to hear her try her best not to keep calling your name as she was thrown into the air. I enjoyed it when the fireworks went off as well." Cackled Nefertimon, Ryan was gritting his teeth and was struggling not to kill her right then and there. Then Ryan2 walked towards Ryan.

Ryan2: "I am the real Ryan, you are nothing but a mere copy who thought he could protect his Digimon. You failed miserabley. I loved the look on your face when you screamed for Renamon to not sacrifice herself." Said Ryan2, Ryan just kneeled over right there, he just couldn't stand what they were doing. He felt his anger rise to the surface and he reached for his sword. Then Nefertimon and Ryan2 disappeared, leaving Ryan all alone.

_**Confusion...**_

Ryan was sitting down in some sort of empty universe, everything was white and dull. Ryan was just sitting there on a chair. Ryan couldn't tell reality from fiction now. Ryan then noticed Ryan2 walking towards him. Ryan2 smirked.

Ryan2: "Your nothing but a copy. A worthless, expendable, non-existant copy!" Shouted Ryan2 and he disappeared, Ryan didn't argue with him. He just sat there lifeless. Then Rika, Takato, and Henry ran towards him.

Rika: "Ryan, even if you are a copy, your still you, nothing has changed! You are your own person."

Takato: "You aren't **him**, you are **you**. You are nothing like him!"

Henry: "He isn't the real Ryan, because you **are **Ryan, he is just someone else. You aren't the same!" Said Ryan's friends,Ryan's eyes shot open and he stood up, and walked out of the dull universe.

_**Happiness...**_

Ryan was walking down a large meadow, just looking around, he noticed that all of the flowers were yellow. He just layed down right there, then he noticed something walking towards him. Ryan, didn't move a muscle and he just watched as the being made it's way towards him. He then noticed that it was none other, than Renamon. She looked down at Ryan and smiled. Ryan was pretty shocked, but he smiled as well. She layed down next to him and they both just looked at the sky. Then Renamon stood up, then she offered her hand to Ryan he took it and the 2 walked off, hand in hand.

_**Final...**_

Ryan was laying down in his room just looking at the ceiling, when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal Renamon smiling at him, Ryan let her in and they both sat down on the bed. Renamon hugged Ryan and then she grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. Ryan was clueless as to what she was doing.

Ryan: "Whe...where are we going?" Asked Ryan, Renamon looked back at him and smiled.

Renamon: "Ryan, it is time for you to wake up. No more regretting anything. And no more acting like you do now, I know you, you were so much kinder before, I want to see that Ryan again. I will see you soon." Said Renamon, as she planted a kiss on Ryan's cheek, then she opened the door, revealing a bright light. She motioned for Ryan to go into the door. He did as she said, and he was enveloped in the light.

_**End of Dream...**_

Ryan's eyes opened slowly as he felt a light on him, the doctors noticed him stirring and they shut the light off so it didn't bother his eyes. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't move a single part of his body. Then he noticed that he was in the hospital. Ryan couldn't talk, he felt like his throat was on fire. He couldn't really see anything from his current state, but he did notice Takato outside the door. Takato saw him and smiled, waving at Ryan. Ryan smiled as well and fell asleep.

_**With Takato...**_

After Ryan had fallen asleep, Takato decided to go home. He told Guilmon to wake up. Guilmon just stutter for a minute then he actually woke up.

Guilmon: "Takatomon are we going home?" Asked Guilmon, Takato nodded and the two left the hospital. Guilmon was just thinking about what he would eat when he and Takatomon got home. While Takato thought about how long Ryan would be in the hospital. Hopefully not that much longer. He decided not to think about it, and they continued walking home.

_**With Henry...**_

Henry and Terrirmon had heard from Takato about what had happened to Ryan and they decided to visit Ryan at the hospital. They decided to keep it a secret from Rika though. Henry and Terrirmon had just gotten inside when they saw something they never thought that they would see. Ryan2 and Renamon2 were there and they just passed them without giving them a second glance. Henry and Terrirmon, let out a huge breath after the two had left. Then they made their way towards Ryan's room. They got to Ryan's room and saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed. Henry breathed a sigh of releif, while Terrirmon just smirked.

Terrirmon: "I knew he would be ok!" Shouted Terrirmon, Henry nodded and the 2 left Ryan's room and left the hospital. Henry noticed just how different Ryan looked now. He couldn't beleive what had happened to him. But that was to be expected, what with Renamon dying and all. Henry lowered his head, remembering the last thing he and Terrirmon had done when they had seen them. He remembered laughing his ass off when he saw Ryan and Renamon together at the park, but now Henry realized just how much of a bond that the 2 had shared. Then he just kept on walking with Terrirmon riding on his head.

_**With Rika...**_

Rika was at home just laying down on her bed thinking of the last time she had seen Ryan. She remembered seeing him at the building where they had both ran to the top of to get to Renamon and Nefertimon. Ryan visited that building every now and then, laying flowers on the roof. Rika had watched him lay one of the flowers down and just looked at him as his long hair and his trenchcoat were flowing in the wind. He had looked so different from what he used to look like. She missed the old happy Ryan. Rika sighed and looked down at the floor to see Gatomon sleeping peacefully, she just smiled and rubbed the back of Gatomon's ears. Gatomon started purring and her ears twitched a bit but she didn't wake up. Rika took out her digivice and and looked at her messages. She had one new one from Takato, she opened it up.

_**Message from Takato: "Hey Rika! I sent Ryan a letter asking him if he wanted to go to your birthday party! I just know he'll be there, see you later!" End of Message.**_

Rika sighed and wondered if Ryan would honestly be there. She was really worried about Ryan since...that incident. Rika really didn't like talking about it, and neither did Gatomon. Rika decided to get some sleep so she wouldn't have to think of it.

_**With Ryan2...**_

Ryan2 was walking in the hallway of a building when he reached a dead end. Or so it seemed, Ryan2 walked over to the wall and tapped it twice, then a computer screen appeared and scanned him. Then it started beeping for a moment, then it disappeared. Then the wall opened up, letting Ryan2 inside, he walked in and just went to the main conduit room of the mysterious building. Ryan2 then bowed before a giant statue. Then the statues eyes glowed.

Statue: "Ryan, have you done what I asked of you?" Asked the statue, Ryan2 nodded and stood up.

Ryan2: "Yes, I have succsesfully stopped the energy flow. They shouldn't be making any more clones for now." Said Ryan2 with a hint of anger in his voice when he said clones. The statue was quiet for a moment. Then it's eyes glowed again.

Statue: "You are in need of a new name. Or should I say, you have been long overdue for a new name. Is that acceptable to you?" Asked the statue, Ryan2 was a tad shocked at what his master was saying, but he nodded.

Statue: "Very well then, your new name is...Evan." Said the statue, Ryan2, or as he is now called, Evan nodded his head. Then the statues eyes stopped glowing. Signifying that their meeting was over and Evan left the building and headed towards the hospital with his Renamon following him. Then the two disappeared into the night.

_**Unkown...**_

It just layed there in that life tank that it had been in for so long, not moving, not doing anything. Or to be more precise, unable to do anything. It really wanted to move so it could see **him** again, so it could be with **him**. Then for the first time in so long...it moved, but only a little...then a computer activated and set to work to restore it's life force. Then there were words on a monitor in front of the tank.

_**RESTORATION AT 29 percent.**_

_**Author's notes...**_

_**Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I hope this really makes you want to keep reading, because if you guys aren't reading...well I'm out of a job! LOL!! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 9!!**_


	10. Author's notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES

_**OH NO THE DREADED AUTHOR"S NOTES!! LOL!! Sorry guys, but I still need some time to think up some more chapters. So until then I will let you read the lyrics of one of my favorite songs, the song that I somewhat based this story on. "I think I'm a clone Now." By Weird Al Yankovic. ENJOY!!**_

**"I Think I'm A Clone Now"**

Isn't it strange  
Feels like I'm lookin' in the mirror  
What would people say  
If only they knew that I was

Part of some geneticist's plan (plan-plan-plan)  
Born to be a carbon copy man (man-man-man)  
There in a petri dish late one night  
They took a donor's body cell and fertilized a human egg and so I say

I think I'm a clone now  
There's always two of me just a-hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

Look at the way  
We go out walking close together  
I guess you could say  
I'm really beside myself

I still remember how it began (gan-gan-gan)  
They produced a carbon copy man (man-man-man)  
Born in a science lab late one night  
Without a mother or a father, just a test tube and a womb with a view

I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
There's always two of me just a-hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
And I can stay at home while I'm out of town  
I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
'Cause every pair of genes is a hand-me-down

Signing autographs for my fans  
Come and meet the carbon copy man  
Livin' in stereo, it's all right  
Well I can be my own best friend and I can send myself for pizza so I say

I think I'm a clone now  
Another one of me's always hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
I've been on Oprah Winfrey - I'm world renowned  
I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
And every pair of genes is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
That's my genetic twin always hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)


	11. I think I'm a Clone now

I think I'm a Clone now

It had been 1 whole day since Ryan was omitted from the hospital. The doctors told him to take it easy for a while, but Ryan couldn't think about what they said as he tried his best to get ready for Rika's birthday party tommorrow. Ryan decided to stop wearing his trenchcoat now, he felt that since he no longer worried about Renamon's death as much as he used to, he doesn't need it anymore. He walked towards his closet and saw a yellow vest and put it on. It didn't have any sleeves on it so Ryan decided to keep wearing his black long sleeved shirt and his black pants. He put on his shoes and walked towards his door to get some fresh air before the party tommorrow. Ryan walked to the flower shop and saw some roses for sale.

Ryan: "Roses huh? They were Renamon's favorites. Maybe I should pay Renamon another visit." Said Ryan and he walked over to the shop, the clerk said she'd be with him in a minute. Ryan couldn't tell but he thought that the clerk's voice sounded familiar, then when the clerk stood up from under the counter Ryan found out why. It was Rena, she worked at the flower shop that Ryan was currently at. She smiled as soon as she saw Ryan.

Rena: "Hey there! It's good to see you again!" Said an excited Rena, Ryan smiled and nodded. Then Rena giggled.

Rena: "Ha! I knew you could smile, your not all frowns!" Shouted Rena triumphantly, Ryan just looked at the roses.

Ryan: "How much are the roses?" Asked Ryan, Rena stopped laughing and looked at the price tag on the back of the counter.

Rena: "Umm...let's see...that will be 5.00." Said Rena, Ryan nodded and digged his hand into his pocket and got all of the necessary money out and handed it to Rena. She nodded and wrapped the flowers in a bag to protect them, but the tops of the roses were still sticking out, making it look nice. Rena handed them to Ryan, he took them and waved goodbye and was about to walk away, but Rena shouted to him quick.

Rena: "Hey wait! What's your name?" Asked Rena, Ryan tilted his head questionially but then he just shrugged.

Ryan: "My name is Ryan, I'll see you around." Said Ryan and he walked away leaving Rena standing there. She smiled and shouted goodbye and she went back to work. Ryan nodded and he kept walking towards the building where Renamon had died.

Ryan had just gotten to the top of the building where Renamon had died when he decided to sit down and look at the stars for a while. He set the flowers down where he usually did and he sat down at the edge of the building and watched the stars for a while. Then he heard someone behind him and he nearly drew his sword, but then he saw who it was. It was Rika and Gatomon, they both had flowers in their hands and layed them down next to the roses that Ryan had layed down. Then they both sat down next to Ryan, Rika just looked at Ryan and then at the stars.

Rika: "It's been a while huh Ryan?" Said Rika, Ryan nodded and smiled.

Ryan: "Yea, too long. It's good to see you two again." Said Ryan, Rika smiled, Gatomon looked at the ground. She couldn't bear to look at Ryan for what she had done. Ryan saw this and looked at the ground as well. Then he put his hand on Gatomon's shoulder.

Ryan: "Gatomon...I understand why you did it, and I just want you to know...I forgive you." Said Ryan, Gatomon had tears in her eyes and hugged Ryan as hard as she could and was crying into his shirt. Ryan just hugged back and just let her cry there. He thought she should just let it out of her system. Rika looked towards the stars.

Rika: "I know Renamon probably forgives you too. After all, you two were friends." Said Rika and she patted Gatomon's head to calm her down. Gatomon stopped crying and apologized to Ryan. He just shook his head and told her not to worry about it. The three just sat there looking at the stars and thinking of the party tommorrow when a voice came out of nowhere. The three looked up to see a figure in the darkness.

??: "Digimon can't have friends, they are just mindless tools used to crush our enemies." Then the figure jumped down from where he was standing and landed next to Ryan. Ryan then saw who it was, it was Evan. Ryan jumped back and took out his sword. Evan did the same, Rika and Gatomon got up and stood next to Ryan.

Ryan: "If you've come here to talk, forget it! I've put my past behind me and now I'm looking forward to a brighter future. A future where Digimon aren't slaves for fighting!" Shouted Ryan, Evan smirked and ran at Ryan.

Evan: "Inspiring words, I WILL MAKE THEM YOUR LAST COPY!!" Shouted Evan as he slashed at Ryan, Ryan blocked it and the two kept trying to slash and kick at each other. Neither was gaining the upper hand, then Gatomon joined in when Rika used the Plasma Sword card. She slashed at Evan's legs while Ryan slashed at his stomach. Evan kept blocking them and trying to knock them back. He was having a bit of trouble fighting them both at the same time. It wouldn't be so much trouble if it were just Ryan. But the little annoying feline had to get in the way, Evan then slammed his sword down on Gatomon trying to crush her. It would have worked if Ryan hadn't blocked him off with his sword, Evan slammed his foot into Gatomon's stomach sending her back aways. Then Ryan slammed his sword towards Evan. Evan blocked it and the two just held their swords there together. The two just glaring at one another, Ryan vs Evan. Ryan's eyes suddenly changed, his eyes changed from their dark calm blue, to a sharp icy blue. And the area around his eyes changed from white to black. Ryan't teeth became longer and more canine-like. And finally his fingernails had grown even longer.

Rika: "Wha...What's going on Ryan?" Asked Rika, Ryan, Gatomon, and even Evan were shocked as to what was happening to Ryan, then Ryan was enveloped in a white light.

_**Back at Ryan's apartment...**_

Ryan's digivice which was still on the ground from when Ryan threw it, started floating and it was enveloped in a white light, then there were words on the digivice.

_**DIGIVOLUTION**_

_**Unkown...**_

It's eyes shot open and It struggled to get out of the tank, breaking several wires in the process, and nearly rupturing the tank. It knew what It had to do now. It **HAD** to see **him**, It couldn't wait, and It was enveloped in a white light. But then before It could break the tank, the computer had sprung to life and administered a sleeping toxin which slowly brought It to sleep. Then It closed It's eyes again, and It fell asleep again. Then the computer monitor beeped to life.

**RESTORATION AT 69 percent.**

_**With Ryan, Rika, Gatomon, and Evan...**_

Ryan was envoloped in a white light and it blinded everyone, Gatomon was star-eyed as Ryan kept glowing, Rika was sorta afraid, Evan just gritted his teeth.

_**Ryan digivolve too...RenamonEX!!**_

After the light had dissipated, everyone looked back to see that Ryan had been replaced by a male Renamon with a long purple glove on his left arm with spikes attached to it and purple pants. The Renamon also had strange earings on and it looked a bit taller than the regular Renamon. RenamonEX just looked at himself. Then he concentrated his energy into a long sword that had a purple blade. RenamonEX smirked and looked at Evan and growled. It charged at him and started slashing and hacking away. Evan barely had time to react and he just kept parrying attack after attack, he was nearly slashed in the neck but he ducked and kicked RenamonEX in the stomach, but to Evan's surprise, RenamonEX didn't even flinch, and it slammed Evan away with a strong punch to the face, then it charged at Evan and slammed it's foot towards his face, but Evan ducked and stabbed RenamonEX. Evan smirked but that quickly vanished when RenamonEX just waved his finger at Evan.

Renamon: "Ah-ah-ah that's not very NICE!!" And RenamonEX slammed his fist into Evan's face, sending him back a couple of yards. Evan was at the edge of the building on his back and he was in pretty bad shape. RenamonEX just stood there and took Evan's sword out of his stomach. Then RenamonEX de-digivolved into Ryan. Ryan just stood there and looked at Evan's sword, then he looked at his own. He saw the differences, and the similarities. But he mostly saw the differences, then he walked towards Evan and kneeled down next to him and offered Evan his sword back. Evan just looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

Evan: "What are you doing? How do you know I won't kill you or not?" Asked Evan, Ryan just shook his head and smiled.

Ryan: "Because you and I are the same, but at the same time we are different. We have different thoughts and different feelings, I am my own person, and so are you. You just need to find yourself." Said Ryan as he put the sword in Evan's hand. Evan just looked him and down at his sword. Then slowly Evan stood up and started limping away.

Evan: "Heh, whatever you say Co...I mean, Ryan. But just so we are clear, I won't show the same mercy that you did." Said Evan and he limped down the stairs of the building. Ryan, Rika, and Gatomon just watched him go. Ryan felt like he had lifted a great weight from his shoulders and he smiled. Then he walked over to Gatomon and helped her up.

Ryan: "Are you ok?" Asked Ryan, Gatomon nodded and her blade dissapeared. Rika walked over to Gatomon and patted her on the head. Then there was a small light and a card floated down towards Ryan, Ryan caught it and saw that the card was purple and yellow in color. Ryan thought about checking it out later. So Ryan, Rika, and Gatomon went down the steps as well and took a look back at the building that had just been the whitness of a battle to decide who Ryan really was, and in the end, Ryan was indeed himself. There was no real or fake, it was just him. Then he walked Rika and Gatomon home.

_**Unkown...**_

It's arms twitched and It tried to move again, It found that It could move a lot better than It used to and It could open It's eyes a bit. It saw that the tank It was still in was being repaired by many small robots. It then looked around to see a large computer with words on it.

**RESTORATION AT 87 PERCENT...**

It then felt It's eyelids become heavy and It fell asleep again, dreaming of the day that it would be with **him **again. The computer then saw the screen around the tank It was in turn green. Meaning that It was almost ready to come out.

**COMPUTER: "RESTORATION PROGRESSING AT A ACCEPTIBLE SPEED, AS SOON AS RESTORATION IS OVER IT WILL BE ALLOWED OUT OF IT"S CONTAINMENT. IT SEEMS TO HAVE AN INTEREST IN HUMAN COPY #35. COPY NAME, RYAN FON FABRES. OBTAIN ALL DATA ON HUMAN COPY #35." **Ordered the compurter, the little droids went to work at procuring the necessary items and kept fixing the tank that It was in.


	12. Brother My Brother

Brother My Brother

Ryan was walking home after he left Rika's house, he had to say that he felt pretty good at the moment. He had taught Evan a lesson, he forgave Gatomon, and he got to know Rena a little better. Things were finally looking up for him. Also he couldn't wait for the party tommorrow, Rika's birthday would be so awesome. Ryan had just walked into the last street to his house, when all of a sudden, something shot at Ryan.

He dodged the blast and Ryan looked at his would be assassin, it was a small robot or to be more precise.....50 small robots coming at him. Ryan took his sword out and charged at the robots slashing through one after the other. But the more Ryan destroyed, the more there seemed to be. Ryan blocked a shot to his head and slammed his sword down onto one of them, and he kicked another one away while at the same time flipping over and slamming his sword into at least three of them. Then he stabbed his sword into the ground and spun around and around, smashing into one robot after the other. Ryan then backed up against a wall breathing hard, he was pretty badly surrounded and he didn't think he could take much more. Hell he could barely lift his sword now.

**Ryan: ** "Aww man, why don't you guys just call it a day?!" Shouted Ryan as they came again. This time there was an even bigger one with a huge laser cannon for an arm. Ryan's eyes shot open and he just shook his head in disbeleif.

**Ryan:** "Oh crap........" Said Ryan as he charged at the giant robot, it fired the cannon at Ryan but he dodged it and jumped into the air. Then he slammed his sword down onto the giant robots head. It didn't even feel the blow and it slammed it's arm into Ryan's stomach, sending him into a wall. Ryan got up and tried to lift his sword up, but he couldn't even lift it off the ground, then the robot charged it's gun again.

**Ryan:** "Oh man, this isn't looking to good...." Said Ryan, as the robot prepared to fire. But then, there was the sound of metal cutting through metal, and the robot's gun arm fell off. Ryan looked at it, and then he looked around to see what destroyed the robot's arm. Then he saw who did it. It was Evan and he was just sitting on a flagpole smirking.

**Evan:** "Your my copy and your having a hard time with these peices of junk? That's insulting!" Shouted Evan, and he slashed through the robots in an instant. First he jumped on one and dove at 3 of them, destroying them. Then he slammed his sword into the ground creating a giant shockwave that destroyed even more of them. Finally his sword was surrounded by fire and he slammed his sword into one of the robots, then he threw it at the others. Then as soon as it reached the other ones, the fire reached the robots main core and it blew up, taking the other ones with it. All that was left, was 3 robots, they fired at Evan. He just stood there smirking, then when it looked like the bullets had hit him, he dissapeared and reapeared behind the robots. Then a couple of seconds later, they exploded. Evan sheathed his sword and walked over to Ryan who was just getting up, and Ryan sheathed his sword as well. Ryan also checked to make sure Renamon's glove was okay, it didn't have a scratch on it. Ryan sighed in releif and smiled.

**Ryan: ** "Better late than never I suppose, but why did you save me? Last time I checked, didn't you want my head on a silver platter?" Asked Ryan, Evan mearly turned his head away.

**Evan:** "Yea well, I didn't come here to save you. If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me! But in the condition your in, this won't be a fair fight. So I'll let you live this time." Said Evan, and he walked away leaving Ryan alone. Ryan chuckled for a moment.

**Ryan: ** "Well, I guess I still owe him one, after all....better to be saved by him, then be turned into swiss cheese." Said Ryan as he walked towards his house again.

Ryan had finally made it inside and just limped over to his bed and flopped down onto it. Then he sighed, and just looked at the ceiling. Then his right arm felt like it was on fire.

**Ryan:** ".....Damn....those things were tougher than I thought. Little bastards...." Said Ryan, and he walked over to his medical cabinet. He opened it and saw the straps that he had used for Renamon when she had gotten hurt. He took it and he had a tear in his eye remembering when he had bandaged Renamon up. Then he wrapped it around his right arm. It stung a bit, but he wasn't a baby and he took it like a man. Ryan then went over to his bed and decided to get some sleep.

_**With Evan........**_

Evan was walking towards the old building that the hideout was in, when he heard a scream. He looked around and didn't notice anyone in the immediate area. He shrugged and just kept walking, thinking that it was all in his head. After he reached the building, he tapped the wall again. The computer came out again and scanned him, then it beeped for a few moments, then it let him inside. He walked in to see his Renamon standing there with her arms crossed. Evan mearly chuckled.

**Evan:** "What? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Evan, Renamon2 just shook her head.

**Renamon2:** "Why did you help him? He is your enemy, I thought you said you wanted to kill him as quickly as possible so as to get your revenge." Said Renamon2, Evan mearly waved his hand.

**Evan:** "I couldn't kill a warrior who is weakened. That is dishonorable, and both he and I follow a code of honor." Evan calmly stated, Renamon2 just scoffed and walked outside, Evan scratched the back of his head. "Heh, women." Then he walked towards the statue and kneeled. The statue's eyes started glowing.

**Statue: "I see you saved your copy, Evan. What I don't understand is....why?" **Asked the statue, Evan shook his head.

**Evan:** "He was being chased down by the Necros. I assume they were going to use him against us. That's why I helped him." Said Evan, the statue's head nodded.

**Statue: "I see....well no matter, now that their first group is destroyed, I don't beleive they will try another attack. It's possible that they may think you have sided with him. If he is attacked again, destroy the Necros, then bring him here....alive, understood?" **Asked the statue, Evan nodded, then the statue's eyes stopped glowing. Evan took this as a sign to leave, and he got up and walked outside.

Evan noticed Renamon2 just sitting there on the building and looking at the moon, he smirked and walked behind her slowly and quietly. But before he could put his evil little plan into action, Renamon2 grabbed him and held him above her head with one arm. Evan sweat-dropped and Renamon2 just chuckled.

**Renamon2:** "Hehehe....who was THAT supposed to fool Evan?" Asked Renamon2 as she put Evan down, Evan dusted himself off.

**Evan:** "......Can't take a joke can you Rena?" Said Evan, Renamon2 mearly smirked and her fur dissapeared, and her tail retracted, and her ears turned into roundish ears. Then sitting there, was Rena. She then felt her hair on her head for a minute.

**Rena:** "I swear, I don't understand how you humans can live with hair only on your head. It just doesn't feel right." Said Rena, Evan just laughed and folded his arms.

**Evan:** "I don't understand how you can have it all over your body. It must feel like a toaster on a hot summer day." Said Evan, Rena shrugged and nodded. The two just looked at the moon for a moment, then Evan decided to break the silence.

**Evan:** "So....Ryan doesn't suspect a thing?" Asked Evan, Rena nodded.

**Rena: ** "Yea, he has no idea who I really am. When I reveal myself, it might be quite a shock to him, huh Evan?" Said Rena, Evan nodded.

**Evan:** "Yes, but we can't have you revealing yourself just yet. He still needs more time to trust you, then when that's over and done with. Malomyotismon will take care of him. Then of course, our master will finally rise." Said Evan proudly, Rena just smiled and shook her head.

**Rena:** "You make it sound so easy, but I bet you honestly have no idea what you are getting yourself into. After all, he is YOUR copy." Said Rena with sarcasm in her voice, Evan just shrugged and walked towards the edge of the building they were standing on.

**Evan: ** "If it comes down to that....I'll crush him......"

_**With Ryan........**_

It was still late at night when Ryan woke up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes with his left arm, since his right arm still hurt like Hell. He stood up and started pacing around the room just thinking about stuff. It was just really random stuff, nothing too important. But then his thoughts dwelt towards his time before he met Renamon. He remembered how alone he was when his parents died, but he never had a hard time. His parents had left him more than enough money to keep him going for possibly his whole life. His thoughts then dwelt towards the day that everyone told him that he was kidnapped, he could remember the cold wind on his face and everything. It was as if it had happened only yesterday.

_**7 years ago.......**_

Ryan felt odd, he couldn't feel anything, he could'nt feel the warmth of his bed, the love of his mother and father. All he did feel was the cold wind, and an unbearable pain. He woke up and stroked his eyes and looked around. He was in the old forest that his parents told him to never go into. He felt really afraid at that point. He had heard really scary stories from his mom and dad about ghosts and robbers in the forest at night.

**Young Ryan:** "Mommy....Daddy......where are you?" Asked Ryan, as he curled up in a ball against one of the trees trying to keep warm. He felt like he had waited for hours as soon as he heard a voice calling his name.

**Voice:** "Ryan?! Ryan are you there?!" Shouted the voice, Ryan knew that voice and smiled. Then he ran towards the voice as fast as he could. He saw that it was his father, Ryan ran towards him and jumped into his arms. His father smiled as soon as he saw him.

**Young Ryan:** "Daddy! I am so glad your here!" Cried Ryan, his father just smiled and hugged Ryan.

**Father:** "We were so worried about you Ryan. Are you alright?" Asked Ryan's father, Ryan nodded and wouldn't let go of his father. His father picked Ryan up and they started walking home. As soon as they reached the mansion Ryan saw his mother smile at the both of them, Ryan ran towards his mother and gave her a big hug, she smiled and hugged back. She was crying just like Ryan was, Ryan's father walked inside the house while Ryan was carried inside by his mother. She set Ryan down on his bed in his room, and then she left for the family library to meet with her husband. When she got there she was really sad and scared. Ryan's father was just deep in thought.

**Mother:** "Who do you think tried to kidnap our son dear? I don't understand." Said Ryan's mother, Ryan's father just shook his head and started pacing around the library.

**Father:** "Obviously some bandit wanted a ransom and tried to use Ryan as bait, but it seems they lost track of Ryan when they tried to get away." Said Ryan's father, Ryan's mother just started crying, and Ryan's father walked over to her and hugged her.

**Mother:** "How could they even think of doing that.....those......those evil people!" Cried Ryan's mother, Ryan's father just nodded and hugged her even tighter.

**Father:** "It's hard to beleive that there are scum like that in the world my dear. The world has changed much since we were young. Too much for my taste." Said Ryan's father. Ryan's mother couldn't beleive what had happened and just held onto Ryan's father as tight as she could. Unkown to both of them however, they saved the wrong Ryan, the real Ryan was long gone before his father even reached the copy. They would never learn the truth untill 3 years later that their Ryan was gone and the one they had was a fake.

**End Flasback....**

Ryan was really torn apart right now. He felt strange being a clone of someone else, but nonetheless he always felt out of place at the mansion back home. He just layed down on the bed and looked at the ceiling and sighed.

**Ryan:** "Heh, I guess things don't always work out the way we expect them too huh? And now I'm just talking to myself." Said Ryan, then he got up and took off his vest throwing it to the bed. Then he walked outside and just decided to take a walk again, but this time, he was fully aware if anything would attack him this time. As he walked on he felt something tingle in his head, felt like something was....calling to him. Ryan held his head in pain as images flashed through his head. They were blurry but he knew he could make out something......yellow? Ryan stood straight up and ran towards the area that his "tingle" told him to go. Fully aware of what he saw.

_**Unkown.........**_

_**Restoration at 100 percent...releasing subject.......**_

The tank that had been close for so long had finally opened and It had gotten out slowly. All the while It had been calling to him and It knew he was coming. It's fur was still wet as It dried itself off slowly. Then It smiled for the first time in a long while. And It just stood there, waiting for him to come....

_**Back with Ryan.......**_

Ryan had been running for a while and he was pretty tired, but he ignored his fatigue and kept going towards his destination and when he finally reached it, he took a good long look at it. The place was an abondoned warehouse, but Ryan felt that he should go inside. Once inside he looked around only to notice a lot and LOT of lab equipment, including a large tank in the middle of it all with a hell of a lot of wires in the middle of it. Ryan carefully made his way towards the tank and looked at all the water on the floor. He heard a footstep behind him and he turned around quickly. Then his eyes turned wide as he saw what he thought he felt earlier. He fell to his knees and saw It standing over him smiling.

_**??????:**_ Hello Ryan.

_**OOOOOOHHHHHH cliffhangers!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just want someone to post a review and say if they know who this is! Sorry it took so long to update! SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Rebirth

Rebirth

Ryan couldn't beleive what he was seeing right now, the one person in the whole world that he thought he would never see again, was standing right in front of him smiling.

**Ryan: **"R......Renamon? Is that really you?" Ryan still couldn't beleive what he saw, but then she nodded her head and embraced Ryan tightly, never wanting to let go. Ryan hugged her back and held her close, never wanting to lose her again. Then Renamon started crying while she was in Ryan's embrace.

**Renamon: **"I missed you Ryan, I thought about you everyday and I wished I could go see you. But now your here." Said Renamon as she hugged Ryan even tighter. Ryan was happy to have her back after so long. He never wanted to lose her again, and he wouldn't. He would protect her with all of his might. Even if it killed him.

**Ryan: **"Renamon....what happened to you? How are you still alive, I thought......." Ryan didn't want to finish that sentence, he was about to cry until Renamon wiped a tear away from his eye. She nodded at Ryan for a moment.

**Renamon: **"I'll tell you what happened to me all those months ago." Said Renamon as she went about describing what happened 6 months ago.

_**Flasback 6 months ago.....**_

Renamon was smiling at the moment, she was saving the city and Ryan. She thought of Ryan the most, what fun they have had. She wished she could still be with him right now, then she looked down at the city one more time to see Ryan in tears, he kept yelling at her to not sacrifice herself, and that she must live. She paid it no mind however knowing what must be done. After what seemed like an eternity to Renamon, Guilmon finally exploded taking her with him. It didn't feel as painful as she thought it would be. She felt herself get blasted back at least 100 feet from the city and landed on top of a warehouse. As she lay there waiting for death to take her, she heard a soft whirring noise. She turned her head to see a bunch of small robots slowing coming towards her, at first it looked like they were going to attack her, but then they gently lifted her up and brought her down gently to the warehouse's entrance. As they dragged her deeper into the warehouse, she saw a whole load of very advanced equipment. Whoever they were, they had been here a long time. They then carried Renamon to what appeared to be a large stasis tank, but before they did anything, they brought her towards the computer and it flickered to life.

**Computer: "Welcome to our home, I hope they made your trip as comfortable as possible."** Said the computer, Renamon was amazed that the computer was talking to her. Though she nodded in response.

**Computer: "We will try to restore your life force so you can once again see your friends."** Said the computer. Renamon was little skepticle at the moment.

**Renamon: **"Why would you want to help me.....I have done nothing for you." Said Renamon, the computer's monitor did what looked like a friendly gesture and it moved towards the tank.

**Computer: "A great calamity is coming here soon, and we know you are a great warrior. We need to protect our home so that we can live in peace. That is why we need to help you, so you can help us."** Said the computer, Renamon couldn't beleive what she just heard, a calamity? She thought it over for a moment, then she looked at all the small and scared robots. That were scared at what the computer said.

**Renamon: **"It doesn't really look like I have a choice anyway. I do have a question though? How long will I be in there?" Asked Renamon, the computer looked away for a moment, as if trying to break some bad news to her.

**Computer: "At the most....6 months."** Said the computer, Renamon went bug eyed for a moment, but then she nodded and looked out the window for a moment.

**Renamon(Thoughts): **_"Just wait for me for a little while Ryan." _Then the tank door opened and she was gently placed inside of it. Then she closed her eyes and fell to sleep as a strange type of water filled up the tank.

**RESORATION AT 1 PERCENT**

_**End of Flashback.....**_

**Ryan: **"So those little robots that tried to kill me before, they helped you recover?" Asked Ryan, the large computer screenn flickered to life and looked down at Ryan.

**Computer: "We did not mean to attack you, we meant to attack the other one. But you two bear such a huge resemblance to each other it was hard for our sensors to pick up the real one. So on behalf of all the robots that attacked you. I aplogize."** Said the Computer, Ryan nodded and looked at all the little robots that had come out of nowhere to see him.

**Ryan: **"These guys aint so bad when they aren't shooting at you." Said Ryan, he chuckled a bit but then got serious.

**Ryan: **"So like Renamon just told me, what is this great calamity?" Asked Ryan, the computer's monitor changed to a video of a large black dragon digimon that was bigger than a skyscraper tearing apart the world. Then he saw it sealed away by 7 Digidestined. Then the computer's monitor turned back.

**Computer: "That was Ultamon. He is the strongest Digimon in existence and was stopped seven years ago by the seven Digidestined. But now he is close to regaining his full power and we need your help to stop him."** Said the computer, but before Ryan could say anything, they all heard a shriek outside of the warehouse. Ryan, Renamon, and 3 large robots went to check on what happened and they saw Rena being attacked by Evan. Ryan materialized his sword out of his hand and got ready to fight. Renamon and the two robots got ready as well. Rena looked at Ryan, but when she looked at Renamon, it was almost with shock. But she shook it off.

**Rena: **"Ryan help me! He tried to kill me!" Shouted Rena, Ryan nodded and looked back at Evan. Evan was just smirking at the moment.

**Ryan: **"That does it! Your going down. All troops fire!" Shouted Ryan, the 3 large robots aimed their cannons at Evan and let out large laser blasts at him. Evan just jumped over one of them, and he blocked the other 2 blasts easily. But almost before he could react, Ryan was right there and tried to stab him in the neck. Evan moved his sword in the way and blocked it. leaving a small cut on his cheek. Then the 2 started battling it out. Ryan tried to slash at Evan's legs but he jumped up and tried slam his sword down on Ryan's head, but Ryan put his sword in the way and blocked it. Then he kicked Evan into the air and when he was about to throw his sword at Evan, Ryan's hand started glowing. Evan was about to slam his sword down on Ryan again, but this time Ryan put his hand up and Evan stopped right there. Ryan looked to see Evan still in the air right where he was, not moving an inch. Ryan then pushed at Evan, sending him into one of the empty warehouses. Ryan looked at his hand, then at the empty warehouse. Then he smirked.

**Ryan: **"Ok, NOW things are getting good." Said Ryan, as he charged up a bunch of diamonds behind him. Evan was about to get up when Ryan sent his attack at Evan.

**Ryan: "**DIAMOND STORM!!!" Shouted Ryan, and all the diamonds behind him flew at Evan making a huge smoke cloud on impact. Ryan couldn't see anything, but kept ready just in case. Then Renamon walked up to him.

**Renamon: **"Is it over?" Asked Renamon, Ryan shook his head, there was no way Evan would go down that easy. Then all of a sudden he saw Rena walk towards the large dust cloud slowly.

**Ryan: **"Rena wait don't!" Shouted Ryan, but before he could grab her, she sent her foot into his gut, sending Ryan flying back into one of the robots. It picked him up and got ready to fire at Rena, but then she threw what looked like a diamond at the robot and it blew up. Ryan couldn't beleive what was going on at the moment and looked at Rena.

**Ryan: **"Rena! Just what do you think your doing?!" Shouted Ryan, Rena mearly smirked and jumped into the air. Then her skin dissapeared and in less than 3 seconds, Rena was gone, replaced by Renamon 2.

**Rena: **"Surprise handsome. I am Rena. And now it is time for you all to die!" Shouted Rena, then Evan jumped out of the smoke cloud and next to Rena.

**Evan: **"What do you say we end this?" Asked Evan, Rena just nodded and they got ready to battle against Ryan and Renamon. Ryan and Renamon got ready and in less then a couple of seconds, the four fighters charged at each other. Ryan charged and tried to slam his sword into Evan's face, but Evan ducked and kneed Ryan in the stomach, then he tried to slash at Ryan's legs but Ryan grabbed his wrist and slammed his fist into Evan's face sending him flying.

Renamon and Rena were busy punching at kicking each other at high speeds. It was like watching a karate fight in super fast motion. Renamon tried to slam her fist into Rena's face, but Rena grabbed her arm and threw Renamon over her shoulders. Before she got to far away, Renamon axe-kicked Rena in the back of the head and sent her flying towards the ground. Then both Renamon and Rena were glaring at each other for a moment, then they charged at each other again.

As the fighting slowed down, Evan and Rena stood next to each other breathing hard. They hadn't expected Ryan and Renamon to be that Strong. But then they both smirked and they held eachother's hand. Then in a large flash of light Evan and Rena dissapeared and in their place was a knight with what looked like a large armor with a fox hide on it. He held out his large spear and pointed it at Ryan and Renamon.

**Yojimbomon: **"I am Yojimbomon! And I will destroy you!" Shouted the warrior then he started charging up a huge black power blast in his spear. Ryan looked at Renamon and nodded, then he pulled out the red and blue card he had held onto that one day and thought that now was the time to use it.

**Ryan and Renamon: "Biomerge Digivolution!!!"**

**Renamon: "Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to.,....Arlinmon!"**

Then Ryan and Renamon, and replacing them was Arlinmon ready for action. He looked at Yojimbomon as if he was amused.

**Arlinmon: **"Finally, a real challenge." Said Arlinmon, as he charged up a large red beam in his hands. Then Arlinmon and Yojimbomon charged at each other firing their attacks at each other. **Arlinmon: "Eternal Flash!" Yojimbomon: "Galactic Destroyer!"** Arlinmon and Yojimbomon's attacks canceled each other out as they jumped back getting away from the explosion. Then when Yojimbomon couldn't react, Arlinmon jumped up and slammed his foot down on Yogimbomon's shoulder. But then Yojimbomon just laughed and grabbed Arlinmon's leg and threw him into the air. Then Arlinmon fired another energy blast at Yojimbomon, Yojimbomon mearly dodged and then slammed his spear into Arlinmon's side sending him down to the ground. As he got up, Arlinmon could barely hold his arm up. Then he saw Yojimbomon coming at him again, and Yojimbomon tried to stab him but Arlinmon moved kickly and kicked Yojimbomon away from him. While Arlinmon could barely stand, Yojimbomon didn't even look fazed at all of Arlinmon's attacks.

**Yojimbomon: **"Oh please, if that's all you've got I'm afraid your just wasting my time." Said Yojimbomon, Arlinmon just growled at him.

**Arlinmon(Thoughts): **_"Damn! He's right! I've thrown almost everything I have at him and nothing is working. What am I gonna do?"_ Thought Arlinmon as Yojimbomon was just laughing at him.

**UH OH!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!! Well anyway I want to thank DESTROYER for giving me an idea on what kinda powers Ryan can have. SO THANK YOU!!!!! I also want to ask eveyone if they liked Ryan better when he was an antihero, of if they like him how he is now. So just send reviews and I'll work on the next chapter! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Power Beyond Power

Power beyond Power

Arlinmon couldn't get up at the moment, he was on his knees holding his arm after all the attacks that he threw at Yojimbomon. The problem was, nothing was working! None of his attacks even scratched Yojimbomon. Arlinmon was almost actually thinking of giving up, but then he thought that it would be dishonorable to give up this fight. After all, this was the best fight he had ever been in, and thats saying a lot! He got up and glared at Yojimbomon, Yojimbomon just smirked at him.

**Yojimbomon: **"What? Have you finally decided to give up, like a good weakling?" Arlinmon couldn't beleive it, Yojimbomon was mocking him! That was dishonorable in every meaning of the word. Arlinmon gritted his teeth and charged at Yojimbomon again, but Yojimbomon knew he would do that and slammed his foot into Arlinmon's side and sent him flying back. As Arlinmon lay on the ground, he pounded his fist into the concrete. He should have known that Yojimbomon was just baiting him that time! As he got up Yojimbomon started laughing again but this time, Arlinmon would hear none of it. He put his right arm up into the air, then in it he charged up a giant red halo that looked strong enough to obliterate Yojimbomon. Yojimbomon actually looked worried when he saw it and he charged a dark energy orb in his spear and the two digimon glared at each other for a few moments, then that silence was broken when they both hurled their attacks at each other.

**Arlinmon: "HALO OF DESTRUCTION!!!"**

**Yojimbomon: "DARK ECLIPSE!!!"**

The attacks flew at each other with so much force that both Arlinmon and Yojimbomon were nearly knocked off of their feet! When the attacks collided it seemed like Yojimbomon was winning, but then Arlinmon felt a surge of strength in him and his eyes turned blood red. Then he used all of his might to push back Yojimbomon's attack. As the attack neared him, Yojimbomon tried to escape but he was caught in the vortex that was created because of the 2 powerful attacks, and he was blown away. As the dust cleared Arlinmon couldn't see Yojimbomon anymore. The robots were all cheering in their own little way by letting off their alarms and other such things. But then a spear was thrown at Arlinmon and he couldn't dodge in time. It impaled him and he fell to his knees, when he looked down to his stomach, he saw it was bleeding horrifically. He looked up to see Yojimbomon extremely hurt but still alive. He slowly walked towards Arlinmon and watched as Arlinmon split apart and became Ryan and Renamon again. But Renamon was the one with the spear in her stomach, Ryan looked at her and cradled her in his arms and watched as the bleeding got worse. Yojimbomon started laughing and was about to kill them when he was blown back with a large amount of energy. When he looked up he saw a large blue aura covering Ryan. Ryan's eyes were blood red and he glared at Yojimbomon with so much hate in his eyes, that Yojimbomon probably wet himself.

**Ryan: "Yoooouuuuuuu...............BASTARD!!! I WON"T LET HER DIE AGAIN!" **Roared Ryan, then he released all of the energy he was containing in his body and he was bathed in a bright light.

**Ryan: "DIGIVOLUTION! Ryan PARADIGIVOLVE Toooooo.....Crystal Renamon."**

After the bright light had dissapeared, Ryan was gone, replaced by a blue Renamon with fur that resembled crystals. It's eyes were blood red and it looked pissed. It then pointed at Yojimbomon.

**Crystal Renamon: "You will die...." **Said the cold Digimon in an evil voice. Then it charged at Yojimbomon and slammed it's foot into his back, sending him flying into the air, but before he could even get up 10 ft from the ground, Crystal Renamon pulverized Yojimbomon with a series of punches and kicks that couldn't be seen by the human or Digimon eye. It then axe-kicked Yojimbomon to the ground and slammed it's foot down on his head, making sure to crush his face in the concrete. It then picked him up and threw him towards one of the empty warehouses. It then let loose a barrage of crystals from both of its hands. **"Crystal Ravager!" **All the crystals hit their target and nailed Yojimbomon to the warehouse. Crystal Renamon then walked towards him slowly as if not caring that Yojimbomon could still attack it. Yojimbomon smirked and charged up another energy attack in his hands, then he fired it at Crystal Renamon at point blank range. **"Nightmare Cannon!" **But when the smoke cleared Crystal Renamon still stood there unscratched, it didn't have a single mark on it.

**Yojimbomon: **"Just what the Hell are you?!" Screamed Yojimbomon. Instead of answering, Crystal Renamon slammed it's fist into Yojimbomon's stomach, giving him the same exact wound that Renamon had. Then he walked towards Renamon and picked her ups gently. Then he started glowing for a few seconds, then the spear was out of her stomach and the wound was healed. Renamon opened her eyes to see Crystal Renamon in front of her.

**Renamon: **"Who....are you?" Asked Renamon, Crystal Renamon then started glowing again, but then after the glowing stopped Ryan stood in Crystal Renamon's place. He looked at Renamon and smiled.

**Ryan: **"Renamon! Your ok!" Shouted Ryan, and he hugged her momentarily, then he heard coughing and turned to see Yojimbomon gasping for breath. Then he spilt back into Evan and Rena. Rena still had the hole in her stomach while Evan looked fine. Evan crawled over to her and held her head in his arms, it looked like she was going to die. But then Ryan went over to them and his hand started glowing, then he placed it on Rena's head and her wound started healing. After the wound was completely healed, she got up and felt extremely tired. Ryan and Renamon were about to walk away when Evan stopped them.

**Evan: **"Hey! I....don't know how to say this....but....thanks." Said Evan, Ryan mearly gave him a thumbs up as he and Renamon walked home to Ryan's apartment.

**Ryan(Thought): **_"Home.....Yea, it feels like home again." _Thought Ryan as he and Renamon neared that familiar apartment that they both knew as home.

**With Evan and Rena....**

Evan and Rena had just gotten inside the base when they saw bodies everywhere. They couldn't look a single direction without seeing blood or a dead digimon. As they looked around, the heard a noise and looked towards "THE MASTER'S" Room. They went inside and saw the statue was nothing but a pile of rubble, they then ran outside as fast as they could to get away from whoever, or whatever comitted the horrible act. Then in the darkness a horrible laughter could be heard and dark red eyes peered from the darkness....

_**END OF PART 1...**_

_**Author's note. This is like a story book here, this whole thing up till now, was Part 1. I'm going to be making more chapters of course, but first. I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO MAKE UP YOUR OWN CHARACTERS FOR ME TO PUT INTO THE STORY!!!! I JUST WANT YOU TO WRITE A REVIEW ON WHAT CHARACTER YOU WANT TO HAVE APPEAR! OR YOU COULD ASK ME TO PUT IN A CHARACTER YOU MADE UP YOURSELF! JUST RIGHT A REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!!! ENJOY READING!!!!**_


	15. Ryan Vs Tork

Ryan vs Tork

Ryan and Renamon had just gotten home when Renamon thought that she should apologize for something she did when they were together.

**Renamon: **"Hey....Ryan? I'm sorry about that little, 'incident' a couple of months ago." Said Renamon, as she rubbed her arm slightly. Ryan started chuckling a bit. Renamon was a little confused but Ryan just smiled at her.

**Ryan: **"Hey that doesn't matter anymore. Besides, it was just a dumb book." Said Ryan, then he hugged Renamon gently. The two of them stood there for a moment, before the gears in Ryan's head actually started turning.

**Ryan: **"OH MY DIGI-GOD! WE ARE ALMOST LATE FOR RIKA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryan, then he grabbed the Judgement card he made. Then he and Renamon ran towards Rika's house as fast as they could.

**At Rika's house.........**

Takato and Guilmon had just gotten to Rika's when they noticed quite a few people there. They saw Henry and Takato, they saw Ryo. They even saw Devimon just sitting in a corner. That didn't last long however, as some neihborhood kids saw him and started chasing him. Takato and Guilmon were laughing their asses off as Devimon kept shouting and running from the kids. They then saw a huge dust cloud in the distance. When they took a pair of binoculars out of nowhere, they saw it was Ryan. They looked even closer to see that he was being followed by . This something else was also.....yellow? Then the dust cloud got closer until Ryan tried to stop.

**Ryan: "**GAAAHHHHH!!!! HIT THE BREAKS!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ryan, but he couldn't stop in time, and he slammed himself into the front of the house, Renamon was right behind him and slammed i=into him. They both left life-sized indentations of themselves in the house. Renamon managed to squeez off of Ryan, and she yanked Ryan off of the wall. He accidentally fell on her and their heads were extremely close to each other. Ryan started blushing and he got off of Renamon quickly. Then he helped Renamon up as Rika came over to them with Gatomon close behind.

**Rika: **"Ryan, that was....awesome." Said Rika, she and Gatomon couldn't see Renamon yet. Ryan rubbed his face as it still hurt.

**Ryan: **"Yea it felt awesome too." Said Ryan as he leaned on the wall, then Rika and Gatomon saw Renamon standiing right in front of them. Was it really her? (YES OF COURSE IT'S HER! NOW HURRY UP AND SAY YOU MISSED HER ALREADY! uhhh.......nevermind.)

**Rika: **"Renamon? Is it really you?" Asked Rika, Renamon nodded, but before Rika could do anything, Gatomon jumped into Renamon's arms and gave her an even bigger hug than Ryan did. She was crying as she hugged Renamon.

**Gatomon: **"Renamon! I'm so glad your alive, I couldn't even bear to look at Ryan anymore after what I had done!" Cried Gatomon as she put her head into Renamon's chest. Renamon smilled and rubbed her head softly.

**Renamon: **"Shh, it's alright Gatomon, you did what I asked you to do. You have nothing to be sorry about. Besides I'm right here now." Said Renamon, Gatomon nodded and got down. Then everyone else saw her too. Then after about 15 minutes of hugs, sobs, and all sorts of other things. Everyone got back to the party. Ryan almost forgot about his present to Rika, but he didn't forget hahaha! He dug into his pocket and took out the Judgement card and handed it to Rika. She smiled and kissed Ryan on the cheek and got back to the party. Ryan was to say in the least, very confused. But he went towards Renamon who was sitting down drinking some punch. Then Ryan sat down in the chair next to her and got some punch of his own. Then they started talking about the party, Ryan and Renamon saw Devimon running from the kids and they both nearly spit out their punch from laughing to much. Then before there was any more laughter, a giant explosion erupted from the house, everyone looked up to the top of the house to a dark blonde haired boy with a black tanktop, matching black pants with a chain around them, and black fingerless gloves. All the while he was torching the house with an odd power. He turned his head to Ryan, then he glared and charged at him.

**????: **"I've found you! DIE!!!" Shouted the boy as he fired another fireball at Ryan, Renamon blocked it with a diamond storm attack and kicked the boy in the face, sending into a wall. He didn't seem affected at all and mearly smirked. Then he threw an ice crystal at them that nearly impaled Ryan, but Ryan took his sword out and blocked it. Then he fired his own fireball at the boy. The mysterious boy was shocked, but he quickly dodged and took out a long samurai sword. He and Ryan glared at each other for a few moments, then they both charged at each other and slammed both of their swords into one another. The impact was simply amazing, and Ryan was knocked back, the mysterious boy however, was still standing. Then he picked Ryan up without even touching him and threw him into a wall. Ryan couldn't even feel the front of his face anymore as he saw birds flying over his head. Ryan snapped out of it and threw his sword at the new enemy, the boy knocked it away easily and was about to kill Ryan when Ryan started glowing with a red and black power. Ryan then started smirking.

**????: **What?! That light? Does that mean he's......." The boy couldn't finish as Ryan was completely enveloped in the light.

**Ryan: "Digivolution! Ryan digivolve too.......Shadowmon." **

Then standing where Ryan was, was a black and red hedgehog. **(YES I MADE HIM EXACTLY LIKE SHADOW! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL!)**

**Shadowmon: **"Ready to go again?" Asked Shadowmon, the mysterious boy just smirked and nodded. Then they both charged at each other. Shadowmon kicked the boy in the stomach while the boy just slammed his fist into Shadowmon's face. They were both sent back, but neither one of them looked hurt, in fact it looked as if they were enjoying the fight. Then Shadowmon shouted out "CHAOS CONTROL!" And he disappeared, then he reappeared behind the boy and kicked him down to the ground, but then the boy got up and fired another fireball at him, Shadowmon easily dodged it, but then he saw the boy come at him with a hard fist, slamming him into the air and coming down to the ground hard. Shadowmon got up smiling and charged up a yellow energy ball and threw it at the boy. "CHAOS SPEAR!" It collided with the boy and sent him towards the ground hard, Shadowmon skated over towards him, he was about to finish him, but then the boy vanished, Shawomon could'nt see him and turned around to look for him. Then he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder, Shadowmon turned around to see nobody. But then the boy reapeared.

**????: "**BOO!" Shouted the boy and he slammed his fist into Shadowmon's face, sending him flying back into the wall of the house, making yet ANOTHER hole in the wall. Shadowmon got up and dusted himself off. Then he charged at the boy again, the boy just smirked and charged at Shadowmon as well. They both sent their fists towards each other and their fists collided creating a small explosion. As they were both sent back, they both sent wave after wave of energy balls, fireballs, iceballs. REGULAR BALLS!!!!! (HAHAHA! Just kidding!) The both lay on the ground for a few seconds before the boy got up completely unscratched, Shadowmon was pretty damn freaked at the moment, couldn't this kid freaking die? As he made his way towards Shadowmon, then the boy felt something slam him in the side and he was sent into a wall. As he got up, he noticed the yellow fox digimon helping Shadowmon up and they both turned to face him. The boy then sat down for a moment and started laughing. Not an evil laugh, just a happy fun laugh as if all of this was just a big game.

**????: "**Hahahah! You guys are fun! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Shouted the boy as he kept laughing. Shadowmon and Renamon were easily confused and looked at each other, then back at the boy. Shadowmon was surrounded in a light and he changed back to Ryan. Then Ryan just stood there.

**Ryan: **"O....kay. Would it be harmful for me to ask.....WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO COMPLETELY MURDER ME!" Shouted Ryan at the top of his longs. The boy then got up and mearly smiled.

**????: **"Well to answer your first question, my name is Tork Griffon. To answer your second question, I just wanted to see if you would be any fun to fight, you were awesome!" Shouted Tork, Ryan scratched the back of his head and thought Tork was an amazing fighter too.

**Ryan: "**So, where are you from?" Asked Ryan, Tork looked down at the ground for a moment, but then he smiled.

**Tork: **"It's kind of a long story. But if you want to hear it, then take a seat!" Said Tork, then everyone sat down to hear Tork's story.

_**Author's notes.......I'm sorry about turning my character into a temporary Shadow the Hedgehog, it's just I really wanted to do it and I thought it would be awesome. I personally thought it was great! Also the character named TORK does not belong to me, that is the work of DESTROYER who I thank once again for helping out with his great ideas. THANK YOU!!!!! I would also like to ask DESTROYER if he wants his character to have a digimon or a digivolution. DON"T BE SHY EVERYONE! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!**_


	16. Bios

Bios

**Ryan Fon Fabres**

Alignment=Good

Age=16

Eye color=Dark Blue

Hair color=Scarlet Red

Origins=Unknown

Family=Mother and Father deceased. Clone of Evan Fon Fabres.

Favorite Food=Ramen

Weapon=Fox Blade a memorial Buster sword from Ryan's parents.

Powers=Has the ability to digivolve into different Renamons, and also can change into 4 other characters. Has the ability to Biomerge Digivolve. Has super strength, increased Healing, and his final ability is that he can launch an ice beam from his hands. Though he rarely ever uses this technique.

Known digivolutions=Arlinmon (Mega) RenamonEX (Ultimate) Crystal Renamon (Too powerfull to classify) Shadowmon (Ultimate)

Digimon partner=Renamon (Fox Digimon)

Personality=Has a go with the flow attitude, and can keep his cool in most situations. Has a pretty nasty attitude at times. Has an inferiority complex and can't handle being talked down to.

**Evan Fon Fabres**

Alignment=Good and Evil

Age=16

Eye color=Dark Blue

Hair color=Scarlet Red

Origins=Unknown

Family=Mother and Father deceased. Ryan Fon Fabres is his clone.

Favorite Food=Spice Pork

Weapon=Fox Blade Mark II, a remade version of his family's Buster sword.

Powers=Has the ability to digivolve. Has the ability to Biomerge Digivolve Has super strength, increased Healing, and his final ability is that he can attack by tossing a fireball from his hands. Though he rarely ever uses this technique.

Known digivolutions=Yojimbomon (Mega)

Digimon partner=Dark Renamon (Fox Digimon

Personality=Has a pretty bad temper, and hates clones, copies or anything of the sort. He also hates people who try to make other people do something against their will.

**Takato Matsuki**

Alignment=Good

Age=15

Eye color=Light Brown

Hair color=Light Brown

Origins=Japan

Family=Mother and Father (Parent's names unknown.)

Favorite food=Chicken dumplings

Weapon=None

Powers=Has the ability to Biomerge Digivolve.

Known Digivolutions=Gallantmon (Mega)

Digimon partner=Guilmon (Dinosaur Digimon)

Personality=Happy-go lucky character with a good attitude towards everything.

**Rika Nonaka**

Alignment=Good

Age=15

Eye color=Light Blue

Hair Color=Red and yellow

Origins=Japan

Family=Rumiko Nonaka (Mother) Father is unknown.

Favorite food=Shrimp and Rice

Weapon=None

Powers=Can Biomerge Digivolve

Known Digivolutions=Angewoman

Digimon partner=Gatomon (Feline Digimon)

Personality=Used to be uncaring and cold, but since she met Gatomon and Ryan she has lightened up a lot. But still has remnants of her old personality at times.

**Henry Wong**

Alignment=Good

Age=15

Eye color=Sky Blue

Hair Color=Dark Blue

Origins=Japan/China

Family=Janyuu Wong (Father) Mayumi Wong (Mother) Suzie Wong (Little Sister) Jaarin Wong (Older Sister) Rinchei Wong (Older Brother)

Favorite food=Chicken Teriyaki

Weapon=None

Powers=None

Known Digivolutions=None

Digimon partner=Terriermon (Rabbit Digimon)

Personality=Easy going personality, has a little trouble talking to Rika at times because of her attitude.

**Tork Griffon**

Alignment=Good

Age=16

Eye color=Ice Blue

Hair Color=Dark Blonde

Origins=U.S.A.

Family=Maria Griffon (Mother) George Griffon (Father, deceased)

Favorite food=Pizza.

Weapon=Plasma Saber. A sword he created using his superior intelect.

Powers=Telekenesis, Telepathy, Invisibility, Super Strength, Phasing, Increased Healing, Mind Control, Teleportation, Flight, Can heal others, Electrokinesis, and Empathy, his intelligance has been greatly increased, he can walk on water and control it.

Known Digivolutions=none

Digimon partner=To be announced

Personality=Easy going, fun loving. Hates people who turn other people down, and hates greedy people.

**THESE ARE BIOGRAPHIES FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WORKED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER YET! I'VE HAD A LOT TO DO AND I COULDN'T GET AROUND TO IT! BUT I'M WORKING ON IT, SO JUST HANG IN THERE FANS!**


	17. Bios 2

Bios 2

**Renamon**

Age=?

Alignment=Good

Eye Color=Ice Blue

Fur or hair color=Yellow and white

Origins=Digital World

Family=None known

Favorite Food=Sushi

Weapon=Claws

Attacks=Diamond Storm, Power Paw, Kohenkyou (Teleport).

Known Digivolutions=Viximon (In Training) Kyubimon (Champion) Taomon (Ultimate) Arlinmon (Mega)

Tamer=Ryan Fon Fabres

Personality=Is more mature than most Digimon and has a strong sense of Justice. She has an uncanny edge in battle sometimes due to her skills.

**Dark Renamon**

Age=?

Alignment=Good and Evil

Eye Color=Ice Blue

Fur or hair color=Yellow and white

Origins=Digital World

Family=None known

Favorite Food=Fish sticks

Weapon=Claws

Attacks=Diamond Storm, Diamond Fist, Kohenkyou (Teleport).

Known Digivolutions=Yojimbomon (Mega)

Tamer=Evan Fon Fabres

Personality=Has a calm and cool demeanor, but sometimes gets carried away with what she is saying. She is also easily distracted.

**Guilmon**

Age=?

Alignment=Good

Eye color=Yellow

Fur or hair color=No hair, but has red, black, and white skin.

Origins=Takato's notebook

Family=Creator (Takato)

Favorite Food=He loves any and all kinds of foods.

Weapon=Claws

Attacks=Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker.

Known Digivolutions=Gigimon (In Training) Growlmon (Champion) WarGrowlmon (Ultimate) Megidramon (Mega) Gallantmon (Mega)

Tamer=Takato Matsuki

Personality=An extremely gullible Digimon who can't really see the difference between Digimon or humans.

**Gatomon**

Age=?

Alignment=Good

Eye Color=Sky Blue

Fur or hair color=White fur with green claws.

Origins=Digital World

Family=None

Favorite Food=Crackers

Weapon=Claws

Attacks=Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Lightning Paw.

Known Digivolutions=Nyramon (In training) Nefertimon (Champion) Salamon (Rookie) Angewoman (Ultimate)

Tamer=Rika Nonaka

Personality=Gatomon is a confused Digimon who at first think they are only weapons, but learns friendship through Ryan and Renamon.

**Terriermon**

Age=?

Alignment=Good

Eye color=Black

Fur or hair color=White and Green

Origins=Digital World

Family=None

Favorite Food=Cookies

Weapon=Large ears, that he also uses for flying.

Attacks=Bunny Blast, Terrier Tornado, Twin Cyclone.

Known Digivolutions=Gummymon (In Training) Gargomon (Champion) Rapidmon (Ultimate)

Tamer=Henry Wong

Personality=He has a very decent personality, he loves to just sit down and play video games with Henry.

**Tork's Digimon is to be announced....**


	18. Not So Different

Not so Different

After the whole situation with Tork settled down everyone finally got a chance to take a breather. Everyone got to know Tork even more, and they all couldn't help but just like the guy. Despite the fact that he looked like a total badass, he was sort of a funny person, he even knew the best ways to pull a few pranks. (Much to Ryan's delight) The best thing about Tork really, was that he never looked down on anyone and he never said anything bad to anyone. Ryan thought about talking to Tork alone but for now they would all enjoy the party as he and Renamon swam in the pool that Rika set up. Ryan and Tork finally had a moment to talk to each other and they sat down near the pool while the others went to get something to eat, Renamon however sat down next to Ryan and listened to the two. Tork was just smiling and putting his hands behind his head. Ryan was sharpening his sword and looking at the blade carefully. He then decided to ask Tork a question.

**Ryan: **"Hey Tork? When you said you got kidnapped....that's when you got your powers right?" Ryan asked while sharpening his sword. Tork looked down at the ground after Ryan said that, he looked really serious as he just studied the ground.

**Tork: **"What they did to me was unforgivable. It's almost too horrible to remember. I don't usually say this, but I hope they burn in Hell." Tork said those words with his fists clenched and his eyes flaring. Ryan and Renamon listened intently and cautiously as Tork told his story.

**9 years ago.............**

Tork had just finished brushing his teeth for school when his mother called him down for breakfeast, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could and he sat down fully intending to devour the pancakes that his mother put on the plate for him. As he just totally pigged out, the phone started ringing and his mother grabbed it quickly.

**Tork's Mom: **"Griffon residence how may I help......No......my God!" Shouted Tork's mom as she fell to her knees and started crying, unknown to Tork, his father had just died at work and it wasn't an accident either... Then before Tork could even get up to help his mom, the doors and windows were smashed and 2 guys in black suits came in and pointed their guns at Tork and his mom.

**Man #1: **"Don't move, we came for the boy! Hand him over and you won't be hurt." Said the man, Tork's mom just charged at the man and tried to kill him, but he shot her in the throat, but she didn't die. Their guns were tranquilizers and they aimed at Tork.

**Man #2: **"Get the kid. I'll make sure there is no one else around." Said the other man and he walked outside. The first man then shot Tork in the forehead and Tork's body hit the floor and he felt himself pass out.

**Unknown..............**

As Tork started to stir, he saw that he couldn't move, his body was strapped to a metal table and he saw a whole bunch of tools on one side of the large table. As he desperatley tried to get free, he saw 3 scientists enter with evil grins on their faces. Tork was scared shitless, what were they gonna do to him? Where was he? What happened to his mother? There were too many questions that needed to be answered and he didn't know how to answer them, all that he knew, was that there were 3 sickos right in front of him and one of them grabbed a scalpel from one side of the table and looked at Tork's scared eyes.

**Scientist #1: **"Let's start with those blue eyes of his." Said the scientist, and for the next 4 hours, the screams in that room....never stopped and blood poured from the door. After the 4 hours of torture ended, Tork's eyes were replaced with new ones that were more advanced than his old ones. They also looked like his old ones too, but you could see the pain in these new eyes. Then Tork was carried from the large room and was put into a large tank and a wierd water seeped into it and he felt himself fall into unconciousness. Meanwhile the scientists started experimenting on his body and slowly turned it into a weapon. His body became as strong as steel, his wounds from earlier had healed at an accelerated rate, and while he slept, his natural telepathic powers were amplified and everything around the tank was floating as if orbiting around him. Then after 3 weeks of confinement in the tank, Tork's eyes shot open and he looked around at his surroundings, he couldn't breath and he pounded at the glass of the tank trying desperatley to get out. Then he unintentionally broke the glass with one of the tables that was still orbiting around him. As he fell out of the tank, he felt cold and tired, he looked around to see if he could find a way out. He then saw a man up in a window at the top of the room, the man just smirked at Tork, while Tork just glared at him and mentally threw another table at the window, it didn't even scratch it and th man laughed a cruel laugh.

**Boss: **"So....Tork, awake are you? Took you long enough! Welcome to your new home!" Shouted the man as he kept laughing. Tork then threw table after table at the window, and none of them even made a crack. Tork was getting frustrated and suddenly flew up to the window and pounded on it with his hands, it didn't work either and the man just kept laughing at Tork. Tork then settled down and glared at the man again.

**Tork: **"Why did you bring me here?!?!" Shouted Tork at the top of his lungs. The man mearly looked at Tork with interest before pacing around.

**Boss: **"You were brought here as a test subject to the Super Soldier program and after we were done with you, we intended to clone you. Just like we did with him." Said the man as he pointed to a stasis pod with a red haired boy in it. The label under the tank said. "TEST SUBJECT #35. RYAN FON FABRES" Tork looked at the tank then back at the man, then Tork knew what he could do to the man, he had telekinetic powers! He naturally had them after he was born, and if what this guy said was true.....well, he wouldn't be laughing for much longer. Tork smirked and glared at the man hard this time, concentrating only on HIM. The man stopped laughing as he felt himself lifted up and thrown into a control panel, then he was lifted up again, and he was thrown at the glass window, it didn't crack, but it had to hurt like Hell and his face was bleeding all over. Then Tork decided to finish the man off, and he threw the man's body at what appeared to be an open button for the large area Tork was in. As soon as the man's body made contact with it, sparks started flying and the man was set on fire as he ran towards the exit of the window screaming. Tork turned around to see the pod with the boy opening up and dropping the boy on the ground, Tork didn't have time for the kid though because he had to get out of the door that just opened, and fast! As Tork ran out, he saw troops on the left and right of him, and they fired their weapons at him. As Tork looked away from his demise, he noticed something. He wasn't getting hurt, the bullets harmlessley hit his flesh and rockets mearly bounced off of his skin. He looked at his body for a moment and smirked, then he levitated all of the soldiers in the air, and smashed them all into each other. As a fire started to cover the place, Tork looked back at the boy and just sighed to himself. He ran towards the boy and picked him up on his shoulders and they both escaped the facility.

**In the forest near the Fon Fabres mansion.....**

Tork had been running with the boy over his shoulders for the past 3 hours and he needed to take a break. As he layed the boy down, he noticed that both he and the boy were wearing the same type of exoskeleton suit, Tork looked at his own suit and just sighed to himself, then he looked at the boy and thought it would be best if Tork just left him there. After all, this was near that giant mansion that Tork had heard so much about. So Tork took off, and not even 7 minutes later, the boy awoke and he was found by his family.

**Out on the road to Tork's house.............**

As Tork was making his way home, he noticed a large amount of military vehicles there, and the scientists that tortured Tork were there too. Tork's anger instantly hit the roof as he thought about completely destroying them all. But then he saw his mother in one of the windows and she was crying her eyes out, Tork's anger instantly dissapeared as he thought about what would happen to his mother if he tried to kill the scientists and the soldiers, so he made his decision and he walked the other way, towards.......wherever he could go. Then he made a promise, he promised his mother that he would come back someday, then he turned around and ran away, never looking back for a second. As he ran, he felt tears well up in his eyes as he left the country.

**End of Flashback............**

As Tork was done telling his story, Ryan was on the ground looking at his sword closely, and he dusted it off a bit.

**Tork:** "I thought you looked familiar when I saw you the first time, but I just wanted to be sure." Said Tork as he smiled at Ryan, Ryan nodded and sheathed his sword.

**Ryan: **"And if I wasn't?" Ryan asked cautiously, Tork just smiled and gave Ryan a pat on the back.

**Tork: **"Well for one thing.....you wouldn't be standing her right now." Said Tork, and he and Ryan started laughing. As they stopped laughing, Ryan took a glance at Renamon as she she was swimming in the pool, then she came up and Ryan could see that all of her fur was wet, and he couldn't help but stare at her, as soon as Tork noticed it, he started chuckling to himelf, but he put a hand over his mouth to cover it. Ryan snapped out of his daydream and glared at Tork.

**Ryan:** "What are you laughing at?!" Ryan shouted angrily, Tork just calmed down and layed down on his back.

**Tork: **"Ryan I have a question for you." Said Tork, Ryan's curiosity was quite peeked at the moment. **Ryan: **"What is it?" **Tork: **"Heheh....do you like foxes?" After Tork said that, Ryan was blushing more red then his hair and he covered his face with his hands. Meanwhile Tork was on the ground laughing his ass off. As he took a moment to breath, Tork silently crept away from Ryan as Ryan grabbed his sword and ran after Tork.

**Ryan: **"TOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**FINALLY! BETWEEN MY TIME AT SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SUBMIT THIS CHAPTER!!! SORRY TO TAKE SO LONG GUYS!!!! OH AND THIS IS A MESSAGE TO DESTROYER ABOUT TORK'S POWER LIST, I DIDN'T ADD PYROKINESIS OR CRYOKINESIS BECAUSE I WANTED THOSE TO BE SPECIAL SIGNATURE ABILITIES OF RYAN AND EVAN.....SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND WHY I DIDN'T PUT THOSE THERE! I WILL ADD A DIFFERENT POWER TO YOUR CHARACTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT THOUGH! I PROMISE!**


End file.
